Eternally missed
by Wiiel
Summary: Naruto es un jounin que se esfuerza por mostrar que no es como todos creen, Sasuke un gennin que trata de centrarse en la venganza de su clan; ¿Qué ganará: su venganza o su amor por el rubio?. S&N/K&N/K&I/N
1. Sasuke, Mi tormento constante

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Si NARUTO fuera mío, Sasuke no sería tan emo, Itachi no habría muerto, Kakashi e Iruka dirían abiertamente que son pareja, Sakura tendría una vida que tanto le hace falta y NADIE se atrevería a dañar a mi querido Naru-chan D;

* * *

**:::.:::.:::Precaciones. No exactamente ahora, pero eventualmente:::.:::.:::**

**-** **Yaoi.** Si no te gusta, bien. NO LEAS ENTONCES. No quiero reviews molestos.  
**-** **Maldiciones.** Quizá no a tal extremo de ser irritante al leer, pero habrá palabras como 'cabrón' o 'joder'. Si eres hipersensible, mejor no leas, puedes quedar traumado. xD  
**- Auto-mutilación**. Sobre esto, me refiero a intentos de suicidio.  
**- Muerte.** Tristemente sí, alguien morirá.  
**- OoC. **Bueno… la mayoría de mis FF tienen un toque de esto. Simplemente porque algunos personajes deben cambiar para el desarrollo de la historia; por mientras puedo avisar que será un poco notorio en Sasuke y un mucho en Sakura-frentona y… y… un mucho mucho en otros personajes XD

Ommm… creo que eso es todo. Sayonara ¡!

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

.**  
**

"**Eternally missed"**

******®Wiiel Ritsu**

**- 1 -**

**Sasuke. Mi tormento constante.**

.**  
**

_La lluvia caía sin misericordia por los alrededores creando una faz tranquila a la aldea de Konoha, oculta entre las hojas, madre de grandes ninjas y poseedora de algunos de los más poderosos clanes no solo del país de fuego, sino, del mundo shinobi. No había mucha gente caminando por los alrededores, lo que significa que nadie prestó atención al par de amantes que encontraron la lluvia como el más perfecto de los pretextos para encerrarse en una de las casas de aquel lujoso barrio; la jornada laboral no había terminado, pero tendrían poco tiempo para dar rienda suelta a sus placeres y necesidades más básicas. Como todos los viernes desde la última semana, las clases en la academia terminaban dos horas antes de lo establecido. Una perfecta cuartada para todos aquellos que disfrutaban la posibilidad de vagar un poco por ahí antes de volver a casa, seguros de que sus padres no los buscarían hasta más tarde. Pero, ¿qué clase de alumno de academia –que regularmente no rebasaban los 12 años-, desearía escaparse del colegio? O más aún: ¿… y que además, desearía escaparse para salir con un joven gennin tres años mayor?_

_Dentro de uno de los departamentos, en uno de los distritos de clase media, más específicamente el número 4, se encontraban dos amantes._

_Al entrar, no pudieron evitar que uno de los bonsái que decoraban el barandal de entrada cayera al suelo rompiéndose su base de barro al impactar. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, o no completamente; sabían qué estaban haciendo, sabían también que no era algo de lo que estarían orgullosos sus padres o sus superiores y también sabían que las consecuencias de sus actos les llegarían en algún momento. ¿Entonces, porqué era que seguían, ahora azotando la puerta de entrada y cerrándola al imponer una espalda de un joven rubio de ojos azules sobre ella? Porque realmente no les importaba. Les importaba menos que un comino lo que dirían las personas a su alrededor, el papel de la sociedad, o las tontas y absurdas reglas que la sociedad imponía para cualquiera que desease pertenecer a ella… No señor, ellos se amaban, no había nada más que eso._

_― Idiota, me debes una planta ―susurró molesto el rubio mientras comenzaba a quitarse la molestia que representaba su chaleco verde junto con su protector de metal con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en él. Hace ya minutos que no había podido hablar debido a los constantes ataques depositados como besos con los que su compañero lo mantenía pegado a la puerta de su propio departamento._

_Soltó un corto gemido al sentir los labios del moreno deslizándose por su acanelado cuello dejando a su paso restos de saliva._

_― Uchi… ―un gimoteo más salió de los labios dulzones y perfectos del ojiazul, mientras sentía las hábiles y juguetonas manos del otro posarse debajo de su playera de manga larga de color azul que conformaba su uniforme de jounin. Sintió ligeramente la sonrisa traviesa del cetrino contra la sensible piel de su pecho, ahora le había despojado de su prenda superior de tal manera que el blondo no había puesto resistencia… vamos, ¡ni cuenta se había dado!_

_Le encantaba escuchar esa voz jadeante diciendo su nombre, suplicando de esa manera por más; más de lo que solo él podía otorgarle. Y su deseo aumentó al verse excitado por dicha palabra, así que reanudó sus actos para hacerle sentir al blondo más placer de lo que ya era víctima._

_― Uchih… Uchiha…._

_― Naruto… ―murmuró sobre esa suave y tersa piel tomando un poco de ella entre sus dientes y aplicando la presión suficiente con sus colmillos y labios para dejar un bonito chupetón en aquel cuello que le volvía loco, consiente de que después de ver aquella marca, los malditos "seguidores" de su amado rubio se verían intimidados y dejarían de una vez y para siempre el andar rondando alrededor de **su** Naruto._

_La ropa comenzaba no solo a ser una molestia, sino más bien una jaula, una capa innecesaria que cubría sus cuerpos. Así que el moreno puso el buen ejemplo quitándose la playera oscura de mangas cortas para lanzarla a alguna parte del desierto departamento sin intención de volver a por ella en un momento cercano; volvió a invadir la boca del rubio con sus labios y su lengua sintiendo el contacto entre ambos torsos desnudos._

_El mayor se abrazó del otro cuerpo, aplicando un poco de fuerza al caminar para guiarse ambos al interior de su apartamento, estampándose mutuamente en el recorrido por el estrecho pasillo (por alguna razón no había dominante y el sumiso, pues a ambos les encantaba acorralar al otro); al llegar a una de las habitaciones que –para su comodidad- ya había sido abierta con anterioridad, se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y notar como sus respiraciones estaban vueltas locas y mirarse a los ojos._

_― Uchiha-kun, yo…._

_― Naruto… ―murmuró el menor dejando al otro caer a la mullida cama frente a ambos, antes de trepar como león a por su presa para acorralarle contra la suave superficie y su cuerpo semidesnudo. Volvió a besarle, por un momento, para después dirigir sus labios a la oreja izquierda del blondo, la que besó y apresó entre sus dientes; éste siempre era demasiado sensible en sus oídos, en más de un sentido al parecer, y no pudo reprimir el soltar un gemido más sonoro al sentir los dientes de su amante de nuevo jugando con su tez._

_―…Uchiha… _¡Sasuke!

_Esto último sorprendió al menor, pues no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que el rubio le llamara por su nombre._

.

.

― ¡UCHIHA! ―gritó una voz exasperada y molesta como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

Los ojos del moreno de se enfocaron por primera vez desde que comenzara la hora, para toparse conque estaba sentado en un pupitre de clase, junto con unas veinte personas más y siendo visto por casi todas ellas. La clase de historia de Ebisu-sensei era más que aburrida, simplemente entrabas al salón y te perdías completamente, o te dormías, que era lo que normalmente pasaba. Simplemente sus clases eran demasiado… teóricas, todo estaba mal con ese hombre. Y parecía sacar todo su estrés en clase hablando y hablando, o mejor dicho, molestando y molestando más a sus estudiantes.

Detrás del moreno, un par de chicas cuchicheaban acerca de "su perfecta cara de desconcierto" que había puesto en ese momento y sobre sus teorías acerca de lo que podría haber estado soñando el muchacho Uchiha.

― ¿Podrías decirme, Uchiha-kun, la información que acabo de dictarles respecto a la aldea de la nube? ―preguntó el jounin acomodándose sus lentes oscuros con un solo dedo mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del mencionado alumno. Le molestaba en demasía que no se le prestara atención en sus clases, bastante tenía ya con los estúpidos de sus colegas en aquella academia, como para que los mocosos a los que adiestraba pasaran sobre él.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, como si la pregunta del profesor no fuera para nada algo que se mereciese ser respondido por él. Mantuvo su pose estoica como perfecto portador de su apellido y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Detrás, las chicas que hasta hace un momento habían mantenido silencio al ver al sensei acercarse, retomaron su plática para ahora halagar su porte serio y su rictus de frialdad.

― Me gustaría, Uchiha-kun, que dejase de pensar en algo tan importante como el rango de natalidad en los cangrejos, y a su vez, comience a pensar en su examen de graduación de la próxima semana, para después tener frente a frente su examen chunin.

― ¿No cree que sea algo patético, intentar probar mi falta de atención, cuando todo el mundo sabe que ciertamente, no he puesto atención a su clase desde que ésta empezó? Enaltecer su pobre ego con niños de academia… debe dar vergüenza.

Las risas de la clase estallaron en ese momento aplaudiendo la valentía –o quizá idiotez- del Uchiha para dedicarle tales palabras a su educador.

― ¡Tu! –gritó Ebisu soltando humo por los oídos literalmente― ¡Maldito mocoso de…!

Pero, el siguiente insulto no tubo la suerte de salir de los labios del jounin, pues se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta deslizándose al ser abierta y los pasos sonoros de un invitado nada esperado ni bienvenido a su aula.

El rictus de frialdad… se fue al infierno.

En la entrada del aula, se encontraba el mayor de los tormentos de Sasuke, se trataba de un jounin de cabellos rubios despeinados y cortos con un par de mechones cubriendo la banda negra que portaba con orgullo el protector de la aldea. Su altura no era algo de envidiar, pues no rebasaba los 1.60m, pero al ser joven se esperaba que su poca estatura fuera algo momentáneo, y que con el tiempo su pequeño cuerpo madurara volviéndose más altivo. Tenía dos juegos de marcas, tres en cada uno, en la cara, simulando bigotes en su rostro. Vestía el chaleco de todo ninja de la aldea y una playera de manga larga, negra, con las espirales bordadas en cada hombro al igual que en la parte frontal del chaleco; su sonrisa parecía uno más de sus descarados y vistosos adornos, pues se hacía notar con ella. Su aura simplemente era hermosa, él era hermoso, no había palabra mejor para describirlo… quizá hasta perfecto. Sí, Aquel joven era simplemente hermoso, como ninguno. Sasuke jamás conoció a una persona tan perfecta como esa, simplemente la idea de alguien con la misma aura o la misma estampa era inimaginable. Sonreía como si la mueca de desprecio y molestia en el profesor de historia ninja fuera algo de todos los días y algo que especialmente le importaba lo mismo que las tantas miradas parecidas que le dedicaba la gente todo el tiempo. Así que, con gracia y gusto de joder un poco a su "admirador", el joven avanzó con paso seguro pero relajado a la estancia posando sus ojos en los estudiantes en la parte posterior del aula.

― Uzumaki-san… ―profirió el educador con molestia marcando su voz dando a entender que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que en presencia de aquel _mocoso._

Pero no era como si al rubio le importase la opinión de su superior.

― ¡Hola futuros ninja! ―sonrió hacia los estudiantes, los bigotes en sus mejillas le daban una apariencia parecida a la de un zorro, la imagen era tan linda que Sasuke no se dio cuenta de la cara de idiota por la que había optado desde que el tormentoso dueño de sus delirios entró en la habitación. Traía una pequeña pila de papeles en sus manos. ― Supongo que me han visto por los alrededores u oído de mí, pero por si acaso, me presentaré: mi nombre es Uzumaki, Naruto 'ttebayo. Y he venido a entregarles éstos formularios, los cuales me gustaría que llenasen para que el próximo lunes estén listos para recibir a su jounin a cargo.

El joven comenzó a pasar los juegos de hojas a la primera fila de alumnos para que pasasen los demás a cada una de sus columnas.

― ¡Uzumaki! ―se molestó Ebisu avanzando hacia el mencionado― ¡Aún no les he hecho el examen del jutsu de transformación, ni han sido acomodados en tríos!

El aludido levantó una ceja y después miró a los estudiantes encogiéndose de hombros. ― El viejo Sarutobi me ordenó hacerlo, no se desquite conmigo senpai, pues todos los maestros de academia fueron avisados de que los sorteos para determinar los equipos estaban por realizarse 'ttebayo. Hoy era el último día para entregar su lista de alumnos capacitados para ser nombrados gennin.

― ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo! ―respondió el mayor con un grito―. Pero me temo, Uzumaki-san, que tu entrada siempre es altanera y no esperas a que se te autorice el actuar.

Naruto sonrió girando los ojos dándole la espalda a Ebisu, pero dejándose ver por los estudiantes, que sonrieron divertidos por su reacción.

― Como dije, el viejo lo ordenó 'ttebayo. Así que comience con el examen entonces.

― ¡Entonces, ya puede retirarse, yo llevaré los pergaminos cuando termine!

― No tengo nada mejor que hacer ―se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba contra un estante de libros. ― Además, espero con ansias ver en acción a nuestra siguiente generación 'ttebayo.

Ebisu suspiró con disgusto mientras avanzaba hacia sus alumnos.

― ¡Una línea! Comenzaremos con transformaciones, después el de réplica y terminaremos con invisibilidad, quien pueda con ellos recibirá su protector y un lugar en un equipo de gennin. Quien no, se tendrá que preparar para el siguiente año.

Sasuke suspiró, mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con sus compañeros y comenzaba a dirigirse al frente de la clase, cerca del pizarrón, y lejos del cúmulo de estudiantes que miraban embobados al joven jounin de cabellos rubios que miraba por la ventana de manera soñadora y desinteresada. No parecía estar a gusto cerca del profesor de historia, pues parecía realmente pasarla mal en su cercanía, pero no parecía nada entretenido en estar parado en esa clase observando a los pequeños ninja pasar al frente del de anteojos y desarrollar las técnicas más básicas con intención de pasar su examen y graduarse de la academia. Naruto recordaba esos ayeres cuando tenía esa tierna edad, quizá no hubiera pasado mucho de ello, pero aun cuando se vislumbraba a sí mismo con esa tierna edad sus ojos se empañaban y sentía un nudo en el estómago; para el jounin, eran aún muy frescos esos recuerdos, a pesar de tratar de olvidarlos todos los días, seguían presentes como un cáncer en su sistema. Y el tener a _Ebisu-baka-sensei_ dirigiéndole esas miradas de repugna y asco no ayudaban en su ego y amor propio. Pero esa sólo era una razón más para no dejarlo ver.

― Uzumaki-san ―murmuró una niña de largos cabellos rosas rescatándolo del mutismo que le había estado consumiendo hasta esos momentos. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban inquisitivamente mientras un gesto de duda se implantaba en su cabeza mientras trataba de llamar la atención del mayor. A su lado, una niña de chonguitos la animaba a preguntarle algo al muchacho.

― ¿Uh? ―levantó una ceja volteando el rostro hacia la niña.

― Haruno, Sakura ―se presentó la niña tomando un gran pedazo de orgullo y valentía para sacar las palabras de su boca. La chica a su lado le daba empujoncitos para animarle a seguir. ― Me… Nos preguntábamos si… si Uzumaki-san será uno de los… de los jounin que guiarán los equipos… Una vez que éstos sean formados, por supuesto.

Sasuke no despegaba sus ojos y oídos de aquel rubio, mordiéndose el labios en su fuero interno. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras formaba puños con ellas esperando ansioso por la respuesta del mayor.

El rubio sonrió de lado dejando esa mirada perdida hacia la ventana para mirar a los chicos a su alrededor. ― Lamento decir que no, Sakura-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así? ―la niña asintió repetidamente embobada por la sonrisa del mayor. ― Aún soy muy joven como para ser elegible como uno de sus "sensei" 'ttebayo.

― ¿Qué edad tiene, Uzumaki-san?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando a su profesor de historia, que ahora soltaba humo de los oídos y murmuraba cosas entre dientes acerca de "ese mocoso" que había invadido su área de trabajo, al tiempo que ordenaba, uno en uno, a los estudiantes el hacer los tres jutsus que había dicho con anterioridad. La última pregunta hecha al rubio era algo bien sabido para él, por lo que la respuesta no era de su interés.

La pregunta había venido de un niño de cabellos cobre que jugaba con un cachorro que reposaba en su cabeza.

― ¿Eres un Inuzuka? ―preguntó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento del menor―. Cuando tenía su edad, compartí equipo con Kiba, he de suponer que lo conoces. ―Se permitió un suspiro rememorando un poco su infancia para después responder la duda del chico-perro, como solían apodar a su mejor amigo. ― Tengo 16 años.

Tenten, la chica de los chonguitos antes mencionada –segunda líder el club de fans de Sasuke, después de la niña de pelos rosas- abrió los ojos como caricatura japonesa con aire soñador y cursi.

― ¡Yo quiero que usted sea mi sensei a cargo! ―chilló siendo apoyada por otras chicas. ― Debería exigir que le permitan guiar un equipo de nosotros, es un buen gennin.

Naruto entonces sonrió tristemente, sí, lo había hecho, y sólo Sasuke se había dado cuenta al ser alguien experto en las expresiones del rubio. Esa sonrisa no era como las de siempre, las altaneras cuando retaba a los jounin superiores a él (Ebisu-sensei, era un ejemplo), la sonrisa sarcástica cuando un civil de la aldea le miraba por largo rato o susurraba al mirarle, o las sonrisas falsamente despreocupadas por las que optaba siempre. No, ésa era una sonrisa triste.

Más Naruto no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Ebisu se hizo escuchar mientras terminaba de calificar en su lista al alumno que había terminado con su demostración de jutsu y pasaba a sentarse en ese momento.

― Díganle eso a sus padres, y les prohibirán graduarse de la academia.

Naruto cambió su rostro a uno serio, pero no replicó.

Esto a Sasuke no pudo hacerlo enfadar menos. ¿Por qué no hacia nada? Ése había sido un ataque, uno directo y premeditado, con todo el veneno posible. Pero al parecer el rubio era demasiado educado o simplemente parecía actuar como si no le importase la opinión del otro que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― _Uzumaki-san_, ―pronunció con voz burlona el nombre del menor― es un jounin de "altura", trabaja en el edificio Hokage, no es de los que sale a misiones…

Sasuke decidió intervenir por simple orgullo, sintiendo como una responsabilidad el no dejar que ese maldito hurón de cuarta siguiera desbordando rabia contra su rubio. ― En vez de estar soltando su peste, Ebisu-sense, me gustaría que prestase atención a sus alumnos, que ya he terminado con el jutsu de transformaciones y no pienso hacerlo una segunda vez. Así que o yo mismo anoto mi nombre en su lista o usted se digna a ponerme atención. ―Dijo con una réplica de la rabia del educador manchada con burla y desprecio como respuesta al bajo trato que éste le daba a Naruto.

Él interpelado puso mala cara volteando y convirtiendo al moreno en el nuevo blanco de su ira.

Naruto sonrió a lo lejos ante las palabras del Uchiha.

**S&N…S&N**

**N&S…N&S**

El Uchiha se mantenía aparte del mundo, mirando sin mirar hacia al frente. Recordó vagamente que la razón de ir a la academia, de sacar buenas notas siendo el mejor de los estudiantes, de terminar siendo un jounin experimentado y de los mejores en su área, de explotar su Kekkei Genkai –el Sharingan- más haya de lo que habían hecho sus antepasados; esa razón, era el odio, el odio de verse en un día futuro frente a la persona que más daño le había causado. Y si ese no era otro que Itachi, Uchiha Itachi; el asesino de todo su clan, traidor a la sangre y a la cuna que le dio vida. Le había dejado solo, solo en un pueblo de difuntos; y es que el barrio Uchiha (antes habitado por los pertenecientes a dicho clan), era eso, una necrópolis dónde él era el rey simplemente porque era la única presencia viva.

Sus estúpidos pensamientos hacia aquel rubio jounin le desconcertaban y le hacían olvidar que su futuro era matar a su hermano, vengar su clan y reconstruirlo. Las cosas banales como lo eran los sentimientos humanos, eran algo que debía exterminar de su vida, definitivamente.

―…Y entonces se puso a gritarle todo al viejo Sarutobi, remarcando que no era bueno que entrara a la academia, pues yo no era para nada un buen modelo a seguir 'ttebayo. Además claro, de las quejas de los padres que comenzaron a llegarle ¿Puedes creerlo? Si no fuera porque no quiero meter al viejo en problemas, exigiría mi derecho a comandar un equipo, ¡'ttebayo!

El Uchiha se quedó quieto a medio paso, al captar aquella normalmente alegre y escandalosa voz, que ahora se notaba molesta y quejumbrosa… pero lo escandalosa seguía, al parecer.

― Nunca he sabido porque no lo has hecho ―dijo una voz no conocida para el moreno, que no puedo evitar dar una miradilla discreta fingiendo estar entretenido mirando un manga al azar del puesto de periódicos y revistas; era estúpido, pero no entendía como era que un jounin joven como lo era Naruto, no era "un ninja de misiones", pues no era alguien serio ni mucho menos retraído como para imaginársele a gusto en una oficina. ― Es de mala educación escuchar pláticas ajenas, mocoso.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, molesto por haber sido descubierto, pero mostrando su perfecto rictus de "no me importas tú ni lo que digas" para darle así la cara a ambos jóvenes que caminaba en ese momento a su lado. Vio al Uzumaki sonreírle, sin usar ya su chaleco verde, sino solamente la playera de manga larga negra con los símbolos de remolino rojos, mirándole también con una ceja alzada. A su lado estaba un hombre con el que en su vida se había topado: era alto, quizá una cabeza más que el rubio con bigotes, uno te sus ojos estaba cubierto por la banda de la aldea que portaba inclinada sobre su cara y una máscara que recordaba a los tapabocas que usaban los médicos, pues tapaba desde la base del cuello hasta poco arriba de su nariz. Tenía el cabello blanco y una piel pálida; también caminaba con indiferencia sin mirar a nadie o nada excepto un pequeño libro que sostenía en la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba metida en su bolsillo del mismo lado. Al momento de llamar la atención del casi gennin, bajó uno centímetros su libro para dirigirle una mirada con su único ojo visible.

― ¡Oh, él es el chico "en vez de estar soltando su peste"! ―Le reconoció el Uzumaki para tristeza del Uchiha, pues hubiera preferido que el muchacho le reconociese por su gran desempeño en el examen de los jutsus de esa mañana, o por su gran talento nato o alguna de sus acciones perfectas; no que recordara su cara como el alumno que había mandado callar a Ebisu-estúpido, ganándose un castigo por ello.

El enmascarado subió su única ceja visible parcialmente sorprendido.

― ¿Uchiha, no?

― Uchiha, Sasuke ―asintió el menor sin abandonar su pose defensiva. Ahora que veía bien la escena, no le gustaba para nada la presencia de ese enmascarado con **su** rubio.

Naruto sonrió. ― Uchiha-kun entonces. ―El interpelado casi cae desmallado al ver en parte cumplida una de sus fantasías, la de hacer que ese jounin dijera su nombre alguna vez. ― Me alegra saber que aprobaste tu examen de graduación, 'ttebayo. Él es Hatake, Kakashi, es un jounin también y uno de tus posibles líderes de equipo.

― Hi, _Sasuke-kun~ _―sonrió el peliblanco, o eso parecía por la forma en la que su ojo se curvó.

― Nos dirigíamos a comer en este momento 'ttebayo ―se adelantó el rubio― ¿qué te parece un buen plato de ramen? ¡Kakashi-senpai paga!

Sasuke no tubo la oportunidad ni para quejarse por el tonto mote ni para responder a la invitación del otro muchacho con una palabra coherente.

― Yo…

― A mi no me importaría que nos acompañaras ―aclaró el peliblanco para después mirar al de bigotes―. ¿Pero, quién dijo que haría tal cosa? ―se quejó el mayor levantando una ceja.

El rubio sonrió inocentemente mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke, haciéndole notar que su altura no era muy diferente al del jounin. Lo jaló haciendo que el moreno rememorara su pequeña "fantasía" en la que el mismo rubio se aferraba a su brazo pero motivado por la pasión carnal y no por el hambre, como era el caso. Pero simplemente no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por el contacto―. ¿Es que no acabas de volver de misión? Anda que tienes plata, me la debes 'ttebayo.

― Yo no…. ―trató de negarse Sasuke.

― Preguntaría "¿de qué te la debo?" Pero sé que solo armarías una excusa ―soltó una carcajada mientras por un par de segundos se quedaba mirando pensativo hacia el muchacho de cabellos negros, dándose cuenta de la reacción para con el rubio y llamándole la atención que, a pesar de decir que no le gustaría acompañarles, no hacía realmente nada para terminar con el contacto con su amigo.

Sería muy divertido que aquel Uchiha, estando en plena edad de "las hormonas", estuviera tirando suspiros por la vida debido a un ninja de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de manera platónica. Kakashi soltó un suspiro sonriente mientras le hacía una seña a Sasuke de _adelante, _que el pequeño gennin había captado a la primera dirigiéndole una mirada primero de sorpresa y luego una como de quien ignora a otro.

Así que ese mocoso estaba enamorado platónicamente del Uzumaki…

Mala suerte de que él ya había terminado de leer su Icha-Icha por cuarta vez y deseara entretenerse con otra cosa antes de comenzar con la quinta vez.

.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

Sí, estoy loca, lo admito. ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre sacar otra historia cuando ni siquiera he actualizado las demás?! **PERDON! **Pero, simplemente la idea estaba ahí y no había algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Me gustó realmente como quedó el primer capítulo, me gustaría dar ahora una pequeña sección llamada "Montón de ideas" dónde aclararé puntos de la historia y datos que quizá no sean expresados con claridad en ella. Más que nada para que ustedes agarren el hilo de mi historia, pues las edades de los personajes han cambiado un poco (como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya, ¿eh?)

Espero que me apoyen en esta idea.

Ahora si…

* * *

"**Montón de ideas y notitas del final."**

**1.** Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, y Lee tienen 12 años. (**A excepción de Sasuke, al cual amo**, y los demás los puse como pequeños gennin porque son mis personajes "menos queridos" de entre los doce de Konoha. Agregué a este grupo a Hanabi, ella si me cae bien ;D

**2.** Naruto tiene **15 años** en realidad, pero ésta historia comienza en un Junio, así que cuando le preguntan su edad él ya dice tener 16, aunque los cumple hasta dentro de 3 meses (en el mundo de la historia.

**3.** **Kakashi tiene 20**. ¡Sí, veinte! Es un joven y **sexy** Kakashi como nunca lo hemos visto. Al principio pensé en ponerle la misma edad de Naru, pero entonces no estarían tan experimentado como ninja y no sería ya mundialmente conocido como _"el ninja que copia"._

**4.** Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji son de la generación de Naruto (**15-16**).

**5.** Según los datos oficiales, Itachi tiene 17 años. (_**SPOILER: ITACHI SALDRÁ EN ALGÚN CAPÍTULO FUTURO**_)

**6.** Personajes como: Kurenai (19), Gai(20), Asuma(21), Anko(20) son también de la generación de Kakashi. Mientras que Iruka(19).

**Esoooo parece ser todo :D**

_**Riitsu… ¡Off!**_


	2. Naruto, La vida no es fácil

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Es totalmente cierto que ninguno de los personajes es mío, totalmente. Pero, ¡admitámoslo!, yo haría maravillas jugando con ellos y creando dramas por aquí y por haya.

**:::.:::.:::Precaciones. No exactamente ahora, pero eventualmente:::.:::.:::**

**ESTO ES UN YAOI **por lo que tooooodos los capítulos estarán empapados de él. Simplemente, si no te gusta este tipo de historias puedes salir de esta página y buscar otra que te guste. Solo pido respeto a mi trabajo/hobbie y tolerancia. No me gusta recibir PM o comentarios molestos insultando mi gusto por éste género.

Sólo soy una chica hetero, con un lado oscuro y pervertido, que le gusta leer sobre relaciones de chicos con otros chicos.

Ommm… creo que eso es todo. Sayonara ¡!

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**.**

"**Eternally missed"**

******®Wiiel Ritsu**

**- 2 -**

**Naruto. La vida no es fácil.**

**.  
**

― ¿Otra misión rango S? ―preguntó el rubio mientras miraba hacia la baranda cercana a donde se encontraba sentado ese día. En su mano traía una paleta helada de sabor naranja como las que solía compartir con Jiraiya, ero-sennin; a quien, aunque le costara admitirlo abiertamente a otra persona a parte de sí mismo, extrañaba en demasía.

Su vida en la aldea era algo… miserable, por ponerle un nombre. Y el estar rodeado la mayor parte del tiempo por gente que le miraba como si fuera una de las peores pestes que han cobrado vida en la tierra, no ayudaba para nada a su autoestima y amor propio. A veces, aunque muchos no lo llegaran a creer, su semblante cambiaba a uno serio y abandonaba las sonrisas risueñas y divertidas que solía presentar como máscara artificial, para tratar de evadir las preguntas de sus conocidos. Y no es que estuviera solo en el mundo o que fuera un inadaptado social con complejo de emo; para nada. Pero, llegando a ser jounin, todos sus amigos habían sido asignados a escuadrones especiales, otros a divisiones de inteligencia y unos cuantos tenían ya su propio grupo de discípulos gennin con los que trabajaban y entrenaban para desarrollar a los nuevos ninja del futuro. Aun le era duro el encontrarse a Shikamaru sabiendo que, en inteligencia él era un prodigio que planeaba estrategias de combate tan buenas como las de su padre y efectivas a la hora de infiltrarse en una aldea enemiga o realizar un pequeño ataque. Darse la vuelta y toparse con Ino, una de sus mejores amigas, que después de haber desarrollado su jutsu médico y heredar la florería de sus padres, seguía siendo una ninja capaz y extraordinaria en el área de interrogación, donde trabajaba con su padre. Kiba, Hinata y Shino seguían desarrollándose como un equipo en conjunto siendo ahora uno de las mejores opciones a elegir cuando se necesitaba un escuadrón de primera clase. Y Naruto seguía pasando sus días en el edificio Hokage, soportando los susurros y críticas indirectas de los demás ninjas debido a su puesto como mano derecha del líder de la aldea. Además, de las burlas por su "falta de vena ninja", pues desde que se graduó de la academia, presentó su examen chunin y luego el de jounin, nadie le había visto presentarse en una pelea. Para todos, el joven shinobi era simplemente un chico al que se le había dado una posición como esa sólo para poder mantenerlo en constante vigilancia.

― Ajá ―. Un susurro en respuesta fue lo único que consiguió. A su lado, Kakashi arrancaba un pedazo de hoja del periódico semanal y emprendía la realización de una grulla.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente, realmente feliz por la exitosa carrera que desempeñaba el peliblanco. Naruto siempre había admirado al mayor, y éste, simplemente lo trataba como una persona más (al parecer del Uzumaki, ciertamente); pues la verdad era que Kakashi no solía tener relaciones personales de ningún tipo, con nadie, o al menos no tan cercanas como la que tenía con el chico de quince años que admiraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Para él, Naruto era una persona fuerte, completa, y capaz de casi cualquier cosa. Y evidentemente, también, era una suerte que eso sucediera, pensándolo de otra manera; pues no le agradaría la idea de andar compartiendo al blondo con cualquiera.

― Vuelves a hacerlo ―le acusó el mayor frunciendo el ceño pero sin despegar su vista del libro que tenía sobre las rodillas y leía en momentos, desinteresadamente. Pero, su voz era directa dando a entender que estaba poniendo toda la atención posible hacia su compañero de asiento.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Vivir a través de otros ―fueron las únicas palabras que salieron por el hombre de la máscara, que jugaba con la pequeña grulla de papel que había terminado de crear. La puso sobre la cabeza rubia del joven para después darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca. ― Lo que deberías de hacer es presentarte frente a Hokage-sama, decirle que tus estúpidos papeles dicen que eres un ninja y no una secretaria de tiempo completo. Eres totalmente capaz de andar por ahí en alguna misión suicida y romperle el trasero a cuanto shinobi se te venga en gana.

Naruto se sobó la parte afectada haciendo una mueca. No sabía que es lo que tenía su senpai, que, aunque los golpes que soltaba aparentaban no ser más que palmadas juguetonas, venían cargados con saña y la suficiente fuerza como para dejarte un morado al ser víctima de uno. ― No vivo a través de otros, 'ttebayo.

― Claro que sí. Sé que te alegras de mis misiones, de las de Nara, Hyuga y todos tus compinches de generación ―se adelantó a decir cuando notó que el Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a debatir sus palabras. Aún tenía los ojos puestos en las amarillentas páginas de su libro, que había leído ya tantas veces. ― Pero, ¿no te gustaría mostrarles también lo buen ninja que eres? ¿Hacerles sentir orgullo al ver como tú también desarrollas grandes técnicas y te conviertes en un gran shinobi?

― ¡No soy un ninja de misiones, sino de oficina 'ttebayo! ―Contestó recordando como solían llamarlo sus superiores. No le agradaba la idea de comenzar una nueva pelea con Kakashi por lo mismo de nuevo, simplemente no le gustaba que tocase ese tema. ― Claro que me gustaría, simplemente no estoy hecho para ello. Me conformo con lo que tengo 'ttebayo.

Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia el barandal enfrente de la banca donde seguía sentado su amigo, se llevó la paleta congelada a los labios y la mordió "furiosamente" en un gesto demasiado infantil para su edad.

― ¿Entonces, como es que pasaste tus exámenes para ser jounin? ¿Cargando documentos y llenando informes?

El rubio cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en la baranda mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos azules se volvieron tristes y se ensombrecieron con sus últimos recuerdos. ― Le dije lo mismo… al viejo.

― ¿Cuándo? ―Esa información sorprendió al enmascarado que se puso de pie recargándose en la baranda quedando de espaldas al paisaje que se mostraba dándole la cara al rubio.

― Hace tres años. Una noche después de que Ebisu-baka-senpai fue a advertirme que no quería verme de nuevo vagando por la academia como si fuera "el señor" de la casa 'ttebayo ―se permitió un suspiro mientras miraba la paleta mordida con sus dientes marcados en ella. ― Fui con el viejo. Le dije que era un ninja, que los murmullos acerca de mí me volvían loco y que me diera la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos esos estúpidos que Uzumaki Naruto no es una secretaria 'ttebayo.

― ¿Y…?

― Me aclaró… la razón de mi chakra "demonio".

Kakashi levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

― Yo… al parecer, soy algo así como una jaula, o una pecera 'ttebayo. O al menos eso es lo que entendí. ―Miró a lo lejos sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su amigo, asustado de una reacción poco positiva de éste― dentro de mí está el Kyuubi, ya sabes, el zorro que atacó Konoha hace 15 años… Dónde Yondaime Hokage murió y por poco todos nosotros lo hacemos 'ttebayo; al parecer necesitaban algo así como un contenedor, y yo estaba sólo en el mundo viviendo en el orfanato, así que no era recriminable que optaran por mí.

El silencio del otro no alertó a Naruto, contento de al menos de recibir un desprecio.

Le dio otra mordida a su paleta antes de continuar. ― Yo… desde ese día entiendo por qué el viejo no me ofrece un puesto en ANBU como hizo con Shikamaru cuando apenas fue nombrado jounin, o porqué no se me asigna una misión como las tuyas o las de todos nuestros compañeros que están tan capacitados como yo lo estoy, para realizarlas 'ttebayo… Siempre había sabido que soy algo "raro" aunque no entendiera qué exactamente, también he crecido con las miradas de desprecio en todos, en todos, tanto los que me conocen como los que no. Y ahora me doy cuenta 'ttebayo; hasta ahora entiendo que no es que me repugnen por ser un huérfano mugroso como siempre creí… me temen, temen al monstruo que soy….

― Vuelve a auto nombrarte monstruo y te clavo un raikiri en el trasero ―la voz colérica y molesta del peliblanco se hizo escuchar. Tenía aún una apariencia tranquila y serena, pero su voz tenía implantado un toque de gran peligro, una amenaza explícita, directa.

― Kakashi…

― Eres uno de los mejores ninjas que he conocido y punto. Me vale una mierda lo que tengas adentro. Admito que hasta el día de hoy creía que lo que te cargabas en la barriga no era otra cosa que una lombriz, con todo lo que comes…

Naruto soltó una carcajada aliviado internamente por las palabras divertidas del mayor, después se puso serio.

― ¿No te… sientes "intimidado" como los demás 'ttebayo?

― No más de lo que me intimidabas antes de escuchar la verdad ―se encogió de hombros― siempre has sido un peligro andante para los bolsillos de mi chaleco... Pero, tanto con lombrices o con un demonio zorro… Eres Naruto, ¿no?

El rubio sonrió de lado lanzando al vacío el palito de madera de su golosina.

― Ahora muévete, debo ir al campo de entrenamiento a conocer a mis "discípulos".

Naruto sonrió enormemente, al parecer, a pesar de su oscuro pasado y a la misma oscuridad que tenía en su interior, Kakashi le seguiría tratando igual que siempre. Su dicha no podría ser mayor.

― Gracias, 'ttebayo. ―Y más que agradecer la pequeña grulla de papel, Naruto agradecía con el alma tener a Kakashi en su vida.

* * *

.

**S&N…S&N**

**N&S…N&S**

― No puedo creer que conoceremos a nuestro sensei ―dijo emocionada Sakura mientras apretaba ambas manos juntas y sonreía. La chica estaba realmente emocionada y feliz por haberse lucido en su examen de jutsu, no sólo porque su querido Sasuke-kun le había visto en acción, sino que Uzumaki-san (el segundo en su lista de posibles novios) también la había visto en acción. Pero, lo que más la tenía de buen humor era que… ¡Era una integrante del equipo 7! ¿Y qué era lo maravilloso de pertenecer a ese equipo? ¡Que estaba con Sasuke-kun!

― Me pregunto por qué Uzumaki-san no es candidato a ser un jefe de equipo gennin, ni siquiera es maestro y a leguas se ve que es todo lo contrario a Ebisu-sensei.

Sakura frunció el ceño― pues porque Uzumaki-san es un jounin "de papeleo", siempre ha trabajado bajo las órdenes directas de Hokage-sama, es bien sabido que no es un ninja de lucha, su cerebro es más bien como el de ése jounin, Shikamaru, de la división especial.

― Shikamaru-san daba clases hasta hace poco…

― ¡Pues él sí! Pero Uzumaki-san simplemente no puede, probablemente sólo se graduó como Chunin y jounin por su correcto manejo de chakra y de las técnicas básicas, todo lo demás debe ser por su erudito cerebro, he escuchado que era el mejor de su clase, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun es tan bueno como él en su época de estudiante.

El muchacho de cabellos cobres con un perro en la cabeza dio un suspiro. ― ¿Porqué tenía que tocarme contigo? Estaba perfectamente con Yui ―hizo un puchero recordando a su mejor amigo: Aburame, Yui. Con quien prefería como compañero que estar con esa molesta ojiverde que se emocionaba por la más simple acción que desarrollaba el chico Uchiha con el que también compartía equipo. ¡No era su culpa ser el peor de la clase! Era injusto eso de poner al mejor con el peor. Definitivamente levantaría una queja con el mismísimo Hokage –si no le permitían la entrada a la torre dónde se encontraba, ya se las ingeniaría para abrirse paso-.

― ¡Cállate Kou! ―Se quejó la pelirrosa. ― Ni a mí ni a Sasuke-kun nos agrada tu presencia.

― No hables como si a Uchiha le interesara lo que piensas ―le respondió el Inuzuka mientras bajaba de su cabeza al pequeño perro negro con manchas blancas que ladró un poco y comenzaba a caminar por la tierra

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Nada contento con que el tema de conversación fuera aquel rubio atolondrado que desde le última semana no sólo era un cáncer en su vida, sino una obsesión. Una obsesión insana y enferma, definitivamente. Su carácter estaba peor que hace tres días, ¿y a qué se debía? A un estúpido espantapájaros, viejo, de poco entendimiento y falto de memoria a largo plazo. ¿Algo más? Sí, que era un maldito lenguaraz que se metía en asuntos que no le correspondían y con personas que no le pertenecían. Y es que, el muy maldito pelele estuvo toda la tarde, que bien puso haber sido aprovechada por el Uchiha para acercarse a su querido rubio de ojos zafiro y sonrisa de porcelana, molestándolo y acaparando la atención del rubio jounin dejándole prácticamente en un segundo plano con los nervios hirviéndose en bilis por todos los corajes que estuvo pasando durante la excelsa velada. ¡Y lo peor es que no pudo irse! A pesar de que las palabras del veinteañero causaban estragos en la mente del menor, no _quería irse, _simplemente. **No podía **irse, así de simple. Y Hatake había aprovechado eso, pues podía seguir jodiéndolo sabiendo que el menor no podría contestarle como quisiera preso del deseo de mostrarse "perfecto" ante el Uzumaki.

¡Y con un demonio! ¡Naruto le gustaba, y mucho! Y la simple idea de dejarle solo con aquel tipo con cabeza llena de canas le ponía nervioso, o quizá no era nervioso… sino furioso, hasta ese día el sentimiento de desconfianza no había sido tan fuerte. La sensación de tener un pergamino atascado en su garganta, y que resultara ser un explosivo al llegar a su estómago, le hacía tener un genio de los mil demonios. Por lo que agradecía estar parado lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que probablemente en esas condiciones terminara gritando maldiciones por tanto estrés.

― ¡Woah, es la réplica exacta de Akamaru! 'ttebayo. Claro, dejando de lado el color.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba, o como cuando Shikamaru-san, durante uno de los selectivos le había paralizado con su técnica de sombras.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza y deseo comenzó a brotar en su pecho.

― ¡Uzumaki-san! ―Saludó Sakura.

**¿Naruto sería…?**

― ¡Yo! Gusto en conocerles, mis queridos saltamontes.

Sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas. Volteó con la esperanza de encontrarse al rubio Uzumaki con su uniforme de jounin listo para dar comienzo a una práctica, imaginándolo con su pantalón ajustado y su frente cubierta por su protector haciéndolo ver profesional y experto en su área. Pero no, al parecer el destino, el karma y todas esas estupideces astrales tenían una conspiración en su contra con el único propósito de ponerlo en ridículo y hacerlo desgraciado. ¿Será por sus pensamientos de sangrienta venganza?

Y es que, frente a él y su recién formado equipo se encontraba el mojigato de cabellos blancos con complejo de pirata sosteniendo su inseparable librito tedioso.

― Hola chicos, estoy contento de presentarme como su jounin a cargo. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

― ¿Y qué hace Uzumaki-san aquí? ―preguntó Kou señalando al rubio― ¿acaso tenemos la oportunidad de tener dos jounin? Porque eso sería más que genial. ―El pequeño perro de color negro ladró mostrando el ánimo que se desarrollaba dentro del cuerpo de su joven amo.

― Veo que ya conocen a Naruto. ―Sasuke frunció el ceño por la notable confianza con la que trataba el mayor a **su** rubio. ― Nos acompañará este día ya que no tiene otra cosa más interesante que acumular firmas y archivar informes. Ah, hola _Sasuke-chan~_ (n_n)

El interpelado apretó los puños fulminando al peliplata.

Su año de entrenamiento antes del examen chunin sería un infierno.

.

* * *

.

― ¡Vamos, _Sasuke-chan~_! ―Le animaba Kakashi mientras caminaba despreocupadamente sobre el pasto y saltando sobre varias rocas al azar haciendo poses estúpidas sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Esquivaba todos los intentos de ataque del pelinegro, causando la ira de éste claro, mientras que con sólo una mano libre utilizaba una kunai para hacer rebotar las que le eran lanzadas por parte de Sakura. Kou parecía estar planeando su siguiente ataque porque no se había parecido desde hace cinco minutos.

Apenas se habían conocido y el espantapájaros había comenzado con su estúpida práctica. Y es que, a pesar de que era algo aparentemente fácil, tratar de burlar al baka-sensei antes mencionada era toda una hazaña; se había puesto frente a ellos con dos cascabeles de metal sujetos a un listón de color rojo y los había amarrado a la orilla de su pantalón, justo debajo del límite de su chaleco jounin. No había reglas, simplemente tenían que lograr quitarle al menos uno de los cascabeles, pues quien fallara, tendría que ser amarrado a uno de los tres troncos que estaban clavados a medio campo de entrenamiento siendo obligado a ver como su nuevo sensei comía su almuerzo. Ninguno de los tres gennin había desayunado esa mañana: Sakura estaba demasiado emocionada por ver a Sasuke-kun y tratar de aprender de sus maravillosas técnicas, Kou no había podido dormir por sus esperanzas de que lo que dijera Uzumaki-san durante su examen de graduación estuviera errado y fuera él su profesor. Mientras que Sasuke… bueno, no era necesario volver a decir porqué el Uchiha no podía conciliar el sueño ¿o si?

Bueno, por si acaso: … Todo era culpa de ése estúpido rubio.

Llevaban una semana con eso, y hasta la fecha no lo habían logrado.

― Vamos _Sasuke-chan_, hay que impresionar a ese apuesto jounin rubio.

Sasuke saltó sobre el mayor con un ciento de kunais bomba después de tales palabras.

¡Maldito espantapájaros!

Varios metros atrás, se encontraba el rubio mencionado. Posado sobre una rama gruesa en lo alto de un árbol, de cabeza, mirando divertido el enfrentamiento; verdaderamente le gustaría tener ése tipo de obligación como Kakashi, en la que encontraría gran diversión la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo, ya no recordaba siquiera la última vez que tomó una kunai para otra cosa que cuando recogía "evidencias"; y ni hablar de la última vez que peleó con alguien de esa manera. Sentir la adrenalina de chocar armas contra las de otra persona, la velocidad de los ataques, sentir la movilidad de sus piernas y brazos para esquivar los ataques de un atacante.

Sonrió tristemente… La única persona con la que podía entrenar seguro de no perder la cabeza y terminar matando a seres humanos, era ero-sennin. Y el viejo se encontraba en uno de sus tantos viajes "recolectando información" para alguno de sus libros; probablemente volvería hasta las fiestas navideñas, y eso, con suerte.

Kakashi era muy bueno, siempre, había tenido ese pequeño deseo de enfrentarse con él para medir sus fuerzas. Pero, con el miedo al rechazo de los habitantes de la aldea, se alejaba de todo tipo de peleas en las que pudiera sacar a relucir a su "huésped", como había comenzado a referirse hacia el demonio zorro. La molestia que acompañaba los pensamientos por ese bijuu sólo eran calmados ya que, al pasar por su cabeza, arrastraban consigo la escena del puente, en donde le había dicho la verdad a su mejor amigo arriesgándose a ser rechazado y maldecido. Quizá eso jamás lo hubiera superado.

Se sonrojó cuando captó la mirada del peliblanco a lo lejos. Para volver a mirar hacia el cielo fingiendo no enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía unos metros más abajo.

Esto, para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido, y soltó una maldición antes de saltar con una shuriken hacia su nuevo maestro de entrenamiento. La furia que lo ahogaba era tanta que no pensó en sus acciones, simplemente tenía la necesidad de lanzarle algo a ese estúpido jounin, sin importarle qué fuera.

Grave, gravísimo error.

El arma impactó contra una roca lo suficientemente plana para hacerla rebotar como si de una bola de goma se tratase. Sasuke se había quedado enternecido por la imagen de las mejillas de Naruto, que intentaba que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y le tragara de inmediato. Tanta fue su falta de atención que muy tarde se dio cuenta de cómo la estrella de metal daba rápidos giros dirigiéndose hacia su pecho.

Kakashi, hasta hace un momento ocupado con Kou y Akeru, el perro de pelaje negro, tubo la intención de intervenir, pero decidió abstenerse cuando sintió como una presencia bien conocida se materializaba en el campo dispuesto a rescatar al menor.

_¡Crask!_

La shuriken hizo un sonido sordo al tocar/estrellarse contra el protector de metal en la mano derecha de un rubio atolondrado, que no pudo pensar más rápidamente en sacar una kunai por ejemplo, y reaccionó tan rápido que lo único que pudo encontrar adecuado para detener el corte del proyectil fue su el dorso de su mano.

Sasuke abrió los ojos topándose con la espiral roja en la playera del ojiazul.

― Auch ―fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, apenas susurró una mísera queja.

― ¡Uzumaki-san! ―Dijeron Kou y Sakura al mismo tiempo, alarmados cuando un líquido rojo y algo espeso comenzó a caer por la mano del joven interpelado.

Kakashi avanzó pero Naruto alejó su sangrante mano abrazándola contra su pecho, era consiente de que la herida desaparecería si no en unas horas, al día siguiente. Por lo que sólo tenía que soportar el dolor momentáneamente.

―Está bien 'ttebayo ―le dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente. ― Pasaré al hospital, es solo un rasguño.

― Sólo a ti se te ocurre interponer tu mano ante una shuriken de ese tamaño ―el peliblanco cerró los ojos suspirando. ― Bien podría haberte cortado el brazo, ¿estás consiente?

El jounin oficinista sonrió asintiendo. ― Gracias a Kami, soy muy resistente.

― Estúpido.

― ¡Hey!

― Tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento, supongo ―Kakashi se dio la vuelta mirando a los gennins. ― Acompañaré a _Uzumaki-torpe-san_ al hospital. Pero nos podemos ver mañana para seguir con el divertido juego de los cascabeles.

― Yo puedo llevarlo ―casi gritó Sasuke haciéndose notar.

― ¡Awww! ¡Sasuke-kun es tan amable! ―chilló Sakura.

El rubio sudó una gotita ― no, no es necesario… 'ttebayo.

― ¡Fue su culpa que Uzumaki-san se haya lastimado, pelusa rosa! Es obvio que tenga la obligación de acompañarle al hospital. ―Gruñó Kou al mismo tiempo que Akeru gruñía en dirección al Uchiha.

Kakashi frunció el ceño en su fuero interno.

― ¿No preferirían esperar hasta mañana?

― ¡NO! ―sentenciaron Kou y Sasuke. Uno motivado por su deseo de justicia que dictaba que el culpable debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos; y el otro motivado por sus nuevos descubiertos sentimientos que gritaban y rugían cada vez que el peliplata se mostraba interesado por quien era, por algún retorcido tipo de derecho, suyo.

Naruto sonrió de lado, halagado por la preocupación de los pupilos.

― No se preocupen, Inuzuka-kun, Uchiha-kun. ―Movió su mano sana en gesto de dejarlo pasar― he tenido peores 'ttebayo.

_ESO_ no ayudaba a la cordura de Sasuke.

― ¡Ya! Uchiha-baka será quien lo lleve, Uzumaki-san ―dijo Kou cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Nosotros nos quedaremos al entrenamiento entonces? ―dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

― ¡No es tan malo, pelusa rosa!

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Pulgoso!

Alejados de la pequeña riña, Sasuke miraba fijamente a su sensei, retándolo con la mirada a intentar negarse de dejar que acompañara al rubio. A como él lo veía, el estúpido peliplata lo estaba probando, y le dejaría claro que ése jounin de oficina era suyo; sin importar lo torpe y descuidado que pareciera ser. Kakashi sentía un pequeño malestar por la mirada penetrante del menor pero no dijo nada. Naruto por su lado, no entendía de dónde es que salía una oscura aura de "¿rivalidad?" más tensa que las fajas con las que Ebisu-senpai escondía su enorme panza; jamás había visto los ojos de Kakashi mirar a alguien con tanta seriedad como ahora, incluso hacia Hokage-sama. Y ni decir del rostro del pequeño Uchiha, que parecía estar preparado para asesinar al mayor si se atrevía a decirle alguna negativa. Si no fuera porque podría ver los ojos de uno y la banda a la mitad del otro, estaría seguro de que esos dos se habían atacado con genjutsus mediante sus Sharingans.

― Bueno, bueno ―avanzó Naruto sonriente, aun conteniendo su hemorragia. ― Andando Sasuke-kun, que quiero llegar temprano a casa a comer un enorme envase de Ramen instantáneo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke infló su pecho con orgullo de victoria llenándole.

― Te iré a buscar para cenar ―el comentario de la renovada cara feliz del jounin mayor hizo que las tripas de Sasuke amenazaran con salir a la luz.

¡Maldito espantapájaros!

De él corría que ésos dos no se vieran esa noche.

¡Porque, demonios, era Sasuke Uchiha a quién estaba retando!

* * *

.

**"Monton de ideas y notitas del final"**

_Transfusión~ de magia pura para el 3…. Rimel de miel~ pa' corregir la tristeza…. Tatto mental~ para borrarse la imaginación… Tragos de luz~ para alegrarse la vida. *cantando*_

**¡Ah! ¡HOLAAAA!** *soltando pétalos de colores saltando alrededor de ellos*

Muchísisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus ánimos y sus comentarios tan lindos pidiendo más de ésta historia. Está genial que me apoyen con ello, sus reviews son como galletas para mi, y cuando estoy bien alimentada me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo ¿saben? xD Pero sólo figurativamente, ya que si escribiera cada vez que como estaría obesa a esta hora, ya que amo hacer nuevos fanfics y actualizar los que ya tengo.

**Alessa-vulturi, Zoe Mikaella, Miraki-chan**: ¡Gracias por sus palabras de aliento! No soy nada sin ellas y esta historia tampoco.

**Sasunaru-mvc**: Naru chan tiene 15 años. Lee mi "montón de ideas y notitas del final" para leer las aclaraciones _(cof, cof.. excusas, cof, cof)_

**Bonnie-chan**: Nadie me había dicho senpai antes… Q_Q *conmovida*

**Sakura1402**: Si, aún me estoy pensando lo de Kaka-Naru. Porque jamás he escrito algo parecido. Pero... por el momento no habrá escenas d e ellos como "pareja" propiamente dicho.

**Nos vemos más pronto de lo dicen "kitsune" XD**

**Comentarios, por favor :D**

_**Riitsu…. ¡OFF!**_


	3. Mi primer suspiro Mi luz

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **He hablado con Kishimoto sobre los derechos copyright de Sasuke… ¡Y no quiere dármelo! ¿No creen que es malo? Digo, podríamos quitarlo de ahí y nadie lo notaría… ¡va! ¿A quién engaño? Sasu-chan~ es la parte más importante de la serie.

* * *

**:::.:::.:::Precaciones:::.:::.:::**

**ESTO ES UN YAOI **por lo que tooooodos los capítulos estarán empapados de él. Simplemente, si no te gusta este tipo de historias puedes salir de esta página y buscar otra que te guste. Solo pido respeto a mi trabajo/hobbie y tolerancia. No me gusta recibir PM o comentarios molestos insultando mi gusto por éste género.

Ommm… creo que eso es todo. Sayonara ¡!

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

_(Riitsu: Éste relato en especial me lo han pedido en comentarios, y supuse que era algo necesario de saber, ya saben para entender a Sasu-chan. Y bueno, les presento el flashback de "como empezó todo" para este par)_

_.  
_

"**Eternally missed"**

**********®Wiiel Ritsu**

**- 3 -**

**Mi primer suspiro, mi luz.**

**.****  
**

_***flashback***_

― _Es una lástima_ ―dijo alguien a lo lejos.

― _No puedo creerlo, todos le teníamos fe a ese muchacho…_

― _Pensar que usó su poder para "probarse"…._ ―contestó la primer voz. ― _¿Qué pasará con el niño?_

Su compañera parecía confundida. Una parte de la información le había sido escondida aparentemente, o no había puesto atención al periodito ni a los cotilleos de aquel día. ― ― _¿Niño, dices?_

― _El hermano… de ese monstruo._

― _Dios bendito, ¿le dejó vivo?_

El niño de cabellos negros cerró los ojos, asqueado por la estúpida pena que mostraba la voz de la mujer regordeta de cabellos rosas. La manera en la que todo el mundo le trataba también le hacía tener arcadas y estar a punto de vomitar; no necesitaba que estuvieran ahí. La verdad, hubiera preferido que todo fuera a puerta cerrada, como probablemente hubieran querido sus…

_Padres_… Pensó levantando la mirada.

Entre millares de rosas blancas se encontraban dos retratos enmarcados en plata. Del lado derecho se miraba una mujer de cabellos negros tan oscuros como los suyos y a su lado un hombre robusto, fuerte, que al contrario de su mujer mostraba frialdad y seriedad en las facciones finas y pronunciadas. Quizá nunca vio gran muestra de cariño por parte de su progenitor, pero sabía que le amaba, que le amó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar de nuevo. **Dolía**, claro que dolía.

La confusión, el miedo, la soledad… pero nada comparado con el dolor.

El verte traicionado por la persona que más amabas. La persona que más admirabas… por la que hubieras hecho o dicho cualquier cosa.

― _¿Y quién se hará cargo de él? ¿Y si él viene a buscarlo?_

―…_Por eso están teniendo problemas para encontrarle un hogar adoptivo_.

¿No estaban consientes de que él escuchaba todo? ¡¿No les importaba?!

¡Él estaba ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Desangrándose frente al maldito altar! ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Porqué no darse cuenta que quien cargaba todo ese dolor sobre sus hombros era él? ¡Y aun así se ponían a relatar "las nuevas"!

Sasuke cerró los ojos aprovechando para restregar su puño sobre su rostro, borrando las lágrimas. No tenía por qué llorar, o al menos –claro está-, no en publico; ahora más que nunca debía comportarse como un digno poseedor de su sangre, de su linaje. Era un Uchiha y se comportaría como tal, por la memoria de sus padres y sus familiares de sangre. Apretó los dientes cuando escuchó al matrimonio de ancianos continuar con su plática acerca de todos los pormenores acerca de la trágica muerte del clan encargado en la seguridad de la aldea, a manos de un mismo neonato de la cuna… la cuna principal.

Definitivamente, todo un suceso.

Pero Sasuke no entendía nada para ese momento, sus padres no estaban más, su hermano era un prófugo altamente peligroso para la aldea y todos a su alrededor esquivaban su mirada con poco menos que pena hacia no el pobre niño Uchiha; condenado a una vida miserable por venir de una cuna tan poderosa y a la vez tan autodestructiva. Nadie apostaba por el muchacho, probablemente -pensaban-, dejarlo solo en un orfanato sería lo mejor, pero el miedo a que su hermano asesino regresara tras sus huellas para 'terminar' con su trabajo era demasiado para las mentes pueriles de los aldeanos; así que prefirieron hacer oídos sordos. Quizá, el destino de los Uchiha era dejar el mundo de una maldita vez.

Se levantó y sin mirar a nada ni a nadie bajó del edificio Hokage, donde se ofició la ceremonia. Bajó por las escaleras sin que nadie dijera otra cosa más que disculpas y pésames, se había tenido que aguantar las ganas de gritarles en el rostro que eran un grupo de estúpidos hipócritas, pues nunca conocieron a sus padres y sus palabras eran vacías y secas.

En tierra firme, tuvo que retroceder de un salto cuando pasaron a trote 8 perros de distintas razas y tamaños; los animales parecían estar movilizando de igual manera que lo hacían los jounin de altos cargos. La noticia de que el cuerpo policial de la aldea de la hoja estaba fuera del camino parecía haber alentado a los territorios enemigos para tomar esa posición como una perfecta oportunidad para un ataque. Las órdenes eran que todo shinobi mayor de quince años debía marchar junto con las tropas, asegurando un perímetro alrededor de la aldea, previniendo todo intento de ataque.

Se sentó en uno de los gastados escalones de lo que parecía un viejo templo. Bajó el rostro, tratando de que de esa manera, quien pasara no reconociera al penoso niño huérfano de los Uchiha.

― Ne, ne, Gamakichi, ―escuchó después de un rato― ¿Las cacatúas lloran?

El niño se quedó quieto, pues la persona –quien quiera que fuese- estaba delante de él.

Escuchó unos pasos, como de aletas o patas. ― Gamatatsu, ese no es una cacatúa.

― ¡Te digo que sí, mira su cabeza!

― Pero las cacatúas no suelen venir a Konoha, saben que los ninjas que hacen contratos con ellas son los de la aldea de la nube o de la hierba. ―Razonó la segunda voz al parecer, poniendo un punto.

El cetrino por fin accedió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con dos sapitos de tamaño minúsculo frente a él: Uno era naranja con líneas negras en el rostro y un pequeño chaleco de color azul, mientras que el otro era amarillo claro, con marcas menos pronunciadas de color naranja y una vestimenta parecida al otro. El amarillo era ligeramente más pequeño; pero ambos eran del tamaño promedio de cualquier sapo, según Sasuke.

Él niño se les quedó mirando largamente, para después voltear hacia los lados. Buscando las voces que había escuchado un momento atrás.

― ¡Jaa! Te dije, es sólo un niño con un peinado extraño ―se burló el sapo de color naranja señalando con una mano/pata al muchachito que tenían en frente.

El amarillo frunció el ceño, pues aún tenía sus dudas.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke miraba algo atontado a los dos animalitos. Sus ojos aún húmedos.

― Nii-chan, ¡has hecho que llore!

― ¿Ah?

― Por compararle con una horrenda y vanidosa cacatúa.

― ¿Huh? Si fuiste tú quién criticó su cabello, eso debió hacerlo llorar.

Sasuke limpió sus ojos, pues comenzaban a molestarle las lágrimas al ser notadas por el sapo naranja. Recordó que su hermano solía tener un pacto con los cuervos, que le ayudaban en muchas técnicas y para él eran el mejor animal según su forma de ataque. Rememorar a su hermano le hizo llorar más y soltar un pequeño gimoteo, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que solo sus acompañantes, por el hecho de estar a diez centímetros de él, le escuchaban.

― Yo soy Gamakichi, ―se presentó el sapo naranja― y él es mi hermano menor: Gamatatsu.

― No era nuestra intención ofender tu cabello. Pero las cacatúas nunca nos han caído bien por los picotazos que suelen darnos en las patas traseras ―se disculpó y explicó el otro sapito amarillo con una sonrisa y después haciendo un gesto de dolor. Su hermano asintió en respuesta.

― Sa-sasu…

― ¡Sasu-kun entonces!

El niño sonrió un poco, apenas una mueca. Quizá no era lo que esperaba para ser consolado pero al menos no estaba solo como hace un momento.

― ¿Viven en esta aldea?

El sapo naranja negó. ― No, ningún sapo vive en Konoha. Venimos del monte Myuobokuzan; nuestro oto-san está ayudando a prevenir los ataques de algunas aldeas enemigas.

― Sí, Oto-chan y Jiraiya-san ―sonrió Gamatatsu.

― ¿Jiraiya…? ―comenzó a preguntar el niño de ojos negros.

― ¡Ustedes dos, no me dejen solo 'ttebayo! ¡Ero-sennin y el jefe sapo los están buscando!.

Ese fue el momento que cambiaría la vida de Sasuke. Y de alguna manera, la de Naruto.

El entonces nuevo gennin era bajito, con cara redonda e infantiles gestos. Sus cabellos rubios miraban a todos lados por sobre su protector de la aldea y sus ojos azules parecían destellar a pesar de que el día no era claro ni había Sol. Sus marquitas de kitsune le daban un aire tan tierno y gracioso que no podías no prenderte de él. Vestía una chamarra naranja con un cuello demasiado gordo y esponjoso para el gusto del Uchiha; pero eso no hacía que el cetrino volteara la mirada en ningún momento hacia otra cosa que no fuera el rubio ojiazul. Simplemente acababa de quedar prendado del gennin.

― Naruto nii-chan ―saludó el sapo amarillo sonriendo. ― Onii-san acaba de insultar a un niño con cabellos de cacatúa.

― ¡Y tú lo volviste a hacer en este momento! ―reprendió Gamakichi a su hermano.

Sasuke giró entonces el rostro, molesto y avergonzado a que un rubio tan enérgico y aparentemente feliz le mirara con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Si calculaba bien –y era obvio que calculaba bien, ¡era un Uchiha!-, ese gennin tenía alrededor de 12 años. Y, a pesar de ser 4 años menor, el pequeño niño de cabellos negros había sentido un impulso de atracción emocional. Quizá, cuando estás hundido en la tristeza, es cuando más añoras y valoras los pequeños brillos de luz que pasan por tu ventana.

Pero, mientras Sasuke hacía toda esta reflexión, el rubio se había acercado quedando de cuclillas a unos centímetros.

― ¿ne, ne, porqué lloras? No me digas que le tienes miedo a éstos enanos.

― ¡Hey! ―se escuchó el grito de protesta por parte de ambos sapos.

― No es tu asunto ―murmuró en un susurro el niño, poniéndose a la defensiva, pues no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

― _¡Equipo de búsqueda y rastreo! ¡Equipo de búsqueda y rastreo! _―Se escuchó a lo lejos. Naruto se puso de pie pero antes de hacerlo le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al niño de ojos negros.

― No es mi asunto, pero quizá pueda entenderte 'dattebayo. ―sonrió zorrunamente.

Sabía quién era ese niño, pues él mismo había tenido contacto con su hermano mayor. Apenas al verlo, ése día y en ese templo abandonado se pudo dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Sonrió tristemente mientras sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba apretadamente; las cicatrices de su propia soledad. Una soledad que también sufriría aquel niño de ojos fríos.

Se prometió hacerle compañía a su regreso.

― ¡Naruto-chan! ―gritó un perro de raza pug, de color café con una camisetita de color azul. Tenía la banda de Konoha y parecía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba el rubio al que buscaba. ― Naruto-chan, Jiraiya está listo para partir.

Y es que, con todo el movimiento que había en las aldeas enemigas, no era muy difícil el pensar la posibilidad de que vinieran por el "tesoro" demoniaco que poseía la aldea de la hoja. Así que el tercer Hokage, tanto para proteger su aldea como para proteger a quien era como un nieto, decidió mandar al rubio ojiazul lejos de su ciudad natal por un tiempo.

Un tiempo que se alargaría casi 3 años.

Pero, ignorante a ello. Naruto planeó regresar en poco tiempo y buscar a aquel pequeño cetrino de ojos tristes.

De todas formas, se volverían a encontrar.

_***fin del flashback***_

* * *

.

.

Tres años después, se volvieron a encontrar. Ésta vez sin lloriqueos y sin ranas; pero sí con seriedad y frialdad por parte de Uchiha, quien se había convertido en una persona solitaria y arisca con todo el mundo. Volvieron a encontrarse en una de las veces que Naruto llevaba pergaminos del edificio Hokage a la academia. El rubio tenía la mala costumbre de hacer que todo el mundo lo mirara apenas cruzara la puerta de entrada; mientras que Sasuke era una eminencia para cualquier profesor que tuviera a cargo, que no podía dejar de halagar la magnánima mente Uchiha.

Por lo mismo, el cetrino creció con deseos de venganza, impulsados por el dolor y la soledad que lo atormentaban cada noche. No podría ni él mismo decir cuando es que empezó a dejar de pensar como un niño para trazar planes y tachar sospechosos. Se convirtió en una persona amarga que no disfrutaba de nada en concreto.

Y mientras ésta catarsis pasaba, Naruto crecía como un ninja de altura; poderoso y eficiente. Lamentablemente, debido a sus orígenes y a su poca actividad en el campo de batalla convencional para todo jounin, además del temor hacia la idea de ser menos querido por el pueblo que protegía, el rubio dejó de ejercer. Ya no acudía a misiones, protegía personas, atrapaba malhechores… Todo con la esperanza de que de esa manera, le dejasen de ver como una amenaza.

Y no servía, nada servía.

— ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó de repente el cetrino mientras caminaba mirando hacia el frente de la solitaria calle. Ambos habían estado tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendieron al hallarse caminando lentamente. Ya habían pasado por el hospital, dónde solo recibió los primeros auxilios de una manera rápida y una sutura pequeña y poco compleja. — Tu… tu mano.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. — No es nada, ya te dije. Cuando haces el examen a jounin entiendes que cosas así pasarán la mayoría del tiempo; además, me curo rápido.

Sasuke asintió pero no dijo nada.

— Me pregunto si deberíamos llamar a Kakashi y a los otros

Entonces Sasuke se sintió erizar como un gato cuando se acerca al agua.

— ¡No!

Naruto se quedó de una pieza, al mismo tiempo que el moreno bajaba el rostro quedándose parado en medio de la calle. Se quedó observando al Uchiha un momento, tratando de entender su reacción y aparente molestia. El Uzumaki era una persona de mente simple, por no decir que era despistado y muchas veces traicionado por su ingenuidad e inocencia; esa es una de las razones por las que pasó por alto la respiración agitada de su acompañante y su mala leche hacia uno de sus mejores amigos y personas de confianza

— Yo… tengo problemas con mi control de chakra… —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al cetrino, cayendo en cuenta que había hecho un gran ridículo segundos antes, pues muchas personas se habían volteado a mirarles.

Naruto sonrió de lado, creyendo entender todo.

— Bueno, no tengo algo mejor que hacer. —Sonrió amablemente— mis planes eran terminar con el papeleo para el viejo Sarutobi y después comer ramen hasta que llegara Kakashi y me regañara por no comer otra cosa. Rutina. —Dijo lo último encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke asintió.

— Podemos ir al río —propuso entusiasmado el rubio— Ero-sennin me enseñó a pararme en el agua de esa manera; después de varias caídas y un resfriado lo pude conseguir.

.

* * *

.

— Gracias por prestarme la ducha —decía Sasuke mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

— Hn —Se escuchó en alguna parte del departamento. Probablemente secándose en otra habitación.

Sí, el gran jounin Uzumaki Naruto se había caído al agua al tratar de bailar un paso llamado "el baile del caballo" a mitad del río de Konoha; pero quizá no hubiera caído si no hubiera recibido un golpe con una pequeña lancha que iba cruzando en ese momento. Las lecciones habían servido, aunque Sasuke no quisiera admitirlo. Su control de chakra no era malo, pero había mejorado considerablemente después de caerse sólo una vez al agua.

Habían pasado dos horas en ello y ahora estaban en el departamento del rubio.

El cetrino estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero prefirió cerrarla de nuevo cuando por su cabeza pasaron ciertas escenas nada recomendadas para un chico de su edad, en las que se veía enredado en una situación muy comprometedora con cierto rubio jounin que amaba en secreto desde hace años. Azotó sin querer la puerta al cerrarla y se recargó contra el lavamanos, mirándose al espejo.

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar exactamente en eso ahora?

— Soy un maldito enfermo —susurró a su reflejo.

Un par de golpes lo hicieron saltar. — Uchiha-kun, solo tengo té y café, ¿qué prefieres?

— T-té está bien —contestó a duras penas.

Los pasos del rubio avisaban que se había alejado.

No podía estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos estando en una casa ajena, mucho menos cuando se está insanamente colgado por el dueño de ésta. Claro que en sus sueños y pequeñas fantasías, sus encuentros furtivos con aquel rubio de ojos azules se desarrollaban en el departamento del mayor. Y claro que cuando fue invitado –de manera desinteresada y sincera- por Naruto, su corazón enloqueció en su pecho y por su mente aparecieron miles y miles de imágenes donde se veía enrolladlo de una manera muy pasional con él.

Ésos eran demasiadas imágenes del tipo NSFW…

Pero, a mitad del recorrido de la culpa por su cuerpo, otro tipo de imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza del pelinegro. Ésta vez, no eran imágenes agradables.

"Te iré a buscar para cenar". Fue la frase que comenzó con la cascada de ideas, imágenes creadas por su mente y chaquetas mentales.

(n.a: con lo de chaquetas mentales, me referido a problemas y enredos estúpidos que se inventa en su mente debido a inseguridades y malentendidos.)

¿Qué quería decir exactamente el maldito espantapájaros con eso? Quizá la simple oración no significara nada para una persona común, pero para Sasuke esa frase tenía un larga cola de significados detrás de ella. Ya que, por lo que sabía (y lo que había logrado investigar por su cuenta), el tal Hatake era casi cinco años mayor que su soñado rubio de ojos azules, por lo que no se veían en misiones, trabajo de oficina, ni eran amigos de infancia. Al mismo tiempo, pensó el moreno, Kakashi tenía cierto tipo de contacto con el Uzumaki que los hacía ver como dos personas realmente cercanas, quizá incluso, demasiado cercanas para su propia salud mental.

Y es que, no pudo evitar poner a su tonto jounin a cargo, junto a su querido amor platónico, en aquel mismo departamento, juntos como toda una…

Como una pareja...

La escena era algo perturbadora, a decir verdad.

_¿Acaso es por eso que me molestaba tando durante la comida a Ichiraku?_

Se preguntó el pelinegro golpeando su cabeza levemente contra el espejo, viendo el reflejo de sus ojos, ahora martirizados por la idea de que aquel rubio ahora estuviera prohibido para él… vamos, como si antes no lo fuera.

Además, claro, estaba el asunto de que eran hombres… Si el peliplata y Naruto no eran pareja (y rogaba para que no lo fueran), aún quedaba el problema de que ambos eran hombres. Y si Naruto resultaba ser un chico conservados, homofóbico y… ¡y hetero! Estaba claro que jamás podría haber algo más que una linda amistad o una relación de pupilo y maestro. No había encontrado "pruebas" en el comportamiento del rubio, ni una sola que delatara su orientación sexual ni nada parecido. Su casa era un poco desordenada y no había nada sospechoso que no debiera estar ahí si fuera la de un chico heterosexual.

Azotó un poco más fuerte la cabeza contra el espejo y esta vez si le dolió.

— Kusooo… —Susurró apenas temiendo que el rubio escuchara.

Dirigió su mano derecha hacia su cabeza cuando su mano tocó un objeto largo y delgado que cayó al suelo. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un simple cepillo dental; era de color azul y no parecía tener la gran cosa. Se irguió con la intención de acomodarlo en su pequeña base sobre el lavabo, y se encontró con otro cepillo, éste era de color rojo y parecía completar la pareja ya que ambos eran de la misma marca.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como olía eso.

Dejó el objeto en su lugar y viró para salir del cuarto de baño. A lo lejos, se escuchaba a Naruto moviendo por la cocina, probablemente buscando el tarro de té o recogiendo un poco su sala de estar, pues era un desastre. Al tener el campo limpio, el ojinegro cerró la puerta y camino por el estrecho pasillo de madera con la intención de resolver la duda que desde hace unos minutos había aparecido en su cabeza y le causaba la aparición de piedras en su estómago y garganta.

Entro a una habitación de paredes crema, con ropa en el suelo, una cama grande y con la huella de su zorrito marcada al rojo vivo por todas partes. La habitación de Naruto era simple pero acogedora y tenía algunas fotografías esparcidas sobre los burós y un par de pinturas en la pared. También había un estante lleno de mangas y de pergaminos. Se acercó a un mueble bajo que tenía algunas fotografías: en una se veía una chica de cabellos azules y ojos perla, junto a un chico con cabellos castaños y un perro en la cabeza; los dos estaban a los lados de un sonriente rubio que hacía una seña con su mano levantando el pulgar. Los tres tenían un protector de color azul, y Sasuke comprendió que ese había sido el día en el que Naruto fue nombrado chunin; le sorprendió que el Naruto en la foto parecía tener poco más de 12 años.

En otra de las fotografías se veía a un Naruto, un poco más maduro, junto a un hombre de edad avanzada con una calva realmente grande con dos mechones cafés a los lados. La cara le parecía conocida así que puso su pulgar sobre los ojos de la persona, tapando solo la parte superior de su rostro y… recordó quién era.

¡Sandaime Hokage!

Él rubio parecía llevarse como cantando y cociendo con el mejor shinobi de la aldea.

Bajó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con que no había venido precisamente a ver fotos. Si iba a ser un acosador, mínimo que valiera la pena.

Tanto si no era heterosexual, o no estuviera emparejado con el sucio espantapájaros… Sasuke no podría tener en claro la pregunta que más dolía en su mente: _¿Le gustará un chico casi cuatro años menor? ¿Le gustaré yo?_

Para eso sí que no tenía respuesta.

Y ahora estaba en su casa, viendo sus fotografías… en su habitación.

Así que… _¡mínimo vería los calzoncillos de ese zorrito!_

— ¿Huh? ¿Uchiha-kun?

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

_._

**Hahahahaha!**

**Hola ¡!**

**_*cantando "teenage dream"*_**

Muchisísísísísisisismas gracias a todas las que se han pasado por éste fic. (Si es que también lo leen los chicos, también gracias a ustedes!) Realmente que me tardé en publicar, me lamento y suplico y me perdonen. Siendo que éste cap, tiene algo de "relleno" por la parte del flashback, pero entiéndanme, muchas personas lo pedían y yo consideré necesario que esta parte apareciera debido a que tenía que mostrar el momento en el que Naru y Sasuke se conocieron por primera vez.

Ahora sabemos, éstas cosas:

* * *

"**Montón de ideas y notitas del final."**

**1. **Hubo alguien que vivió junto al kitsune por un tiempo. En otras palabras: **¡tubo pareja!** Si, es triste, pero necesito un **antagonista.**

**2. **Obviamente **no les diré quién rayos es** la persona que se meterá entre el amor del pequeño Sasuke con el guapo Naruto. Y la persona que de alguna manera, los hará sufrir. **¡Espero sus suposiciones!**

**3. **El equipo con el que estuvo Naruto al salir de la academia ninja, fue el equipo **#10,** junto a **Hinata** y **Kiba**. Su jounin a cargo fue **Kurenai**.

**4. **Sigo con el canon de que Naru se fue a entrenar con **Jiraiya.**

* * *

**ALETA, para las que me están preguntando sobre eso por FF y por tumblr…**

**HABRÁ KAKAIRU! ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DECIDIDO, IRUKA SERÁ EL AMOR DE KAKASHI.**

_[Una chica dijo que mejor KakashixTenzou, pero quizá Yamato será solo un extra]_

Pero, como es obvio en las historias de amor y pasión a muerte, como las que escribo yo, no será nada fácil para estos dos terminar juntos.

Y otra cosa más…. (que ya han de haber notado). Kakashi está colado por Naruto!

O al menos eso cree él…

Espero que no se hayan decepcionado y hayan abandonado la historia.

Un beso! Cuidense!

_**Riitsu... ¡OFF!**_


	4. (Enemistad, celos y misiones) x2

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero, en todo ese tiempo estuve charlando/discutiendo con Kishimoto debido a los últimos tomos del manga. ¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?! Si no mejora, tendré que robarme la historia y manejarla a mi manera ¬¬

**.  
**

**:::.:::.:::ANUNCIO ANTES DE QUE LEAN:::.:::.:::**

Los** REVIEWS **anónimos o de personas no registradas los responderé en mi** Tumblr, **el link está en mi perfil de usuario.

Disfruten la lectura :D

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

.

"**Eternally missed"**

**********®Wiiel Ritsu**

**- 4 -**

**(Enemistad, celos y misiones) x2  
**

**.****  
**

Y ahora estaba en su casa, viendo sus fotografías… en su habitación.

Así que… _¡mínimo vería los calzoncillos de ese zorrito! _

— ¿Uchiha-kun?

_Oh, mierda._

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamientos NSFW que mantenían una estadía permanente en la mente de Sasuke desde que fue invitado al departamento de su amor platónico/prohibido. Había cambiado su chamarra naranja con negro por una playera blanca con el símbolo de un remolino como único adorno en la parte de enfrente. Sus pantalones largos fueron cambiados por unos simples jeans rectos que estilizaban sus piernas de una manera más que apetecible y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, probablemente por la vergüenza de haber encontrado a alguien en su habitación.

[N/a: NSFW son las letras iniciales de Not Safe For Work. Ése tipo de imágenes que no es recomendable que veas en la pc del trabajo o de la escuela… ¡es porno! Cof cof. ]

— ¿Uchiha-kun? —repitió el jounin rubio sonrojándose salvajemente cuando, después de abrir la puerta no sólo se encontró al pupilo de su mejor amigo mirando las fotografías de la época en la que era no más que un crío latoso e impertinente; no, no sólo eso, pues también se dio cuenta que el mencionado pelinegro no vestía otra cosa aparte de una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su protector de la hoja alrededor del cuello. Así que eso contribuyó a que sus mejillas se colorearan de un rosa pastel y le costara hablar un poco.

— Y-yo…

— ¡Yo! —Se escuchó por el pasillo del departamento, probablemente de la entrada.

Ante el recordatorio de su casi desnuda posición, Sasuke se sonrojó bajando la cabeza. Después de dejar la fotografía que aún sostenía en sus manos, salió disparada hacia el baño para cambiarse y de paso comenzar a cavar un hoyo lo suficiente hondo como para enterrarse vivo.

Al mismo tiempo, el rubio le dio una última mirada al menor y se encamino por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Mientras, el Uchiha dejo salir el aire de golpe, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo. Agudizo el oído para ver quién era su salvador, pero al reconocer el estúpido saludo de su estúpido maestro, la ira lo embargo.

¡¿Qué demonios hacia Hatake, a esas horas, en el departamento de su rubio?!

De un rápido movimiento se puso la playera azul prestada, se colocó los pantalones blancos pasando por alto el sentimiento de rechazo por el color de la prenda; sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró por el pasillo, apareciendo repentinamente, interrumpiendo la conversación de los ninjas. Al lado de su jounin rubio, Kakashi frunció el ceño por la presencia de su pupilo, pero logró disimularlo. Después de todo, era un jounin de élite.

— Oh, Sasuke-chan, que sorpresa que estés aquí —dijo mientras su ojo visible lo atravesaba calculadoramente, por su parte, el moreno trató de enderezarse para mostrar entereza, sin doblegarse ante la mirada del peliblanco— pero, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar fuera de casa? —la indirecta le llego al moreno como un balde de agua fría. Casi pudo escuchar como crujían sus puños debido a la fuerza empleada al momento de apretarlos.

— Es mi culpa, Kakashi —intervino el rubio, apoyándose contra su pequeña mesita en la cocina, tomó un vaso de cristal dándole un trago para después continuar: — lo lleve a entrenar al lago y ambos terminamos mojados, de hecho, ahorita lo iba a acompañar a su casa 'ttebayo —Sasuke sonrió altaneramente, en su fuero interno, por las palabras de Naruto, a pesar de que él no se consideraba un niño al cual debían proteger, el hecho de que su rubio lo cuidase... le conmovía. Además claro, que le embriagaba el hecho de sentirse por sobre el peliblanco en la jerarquía de personas importantes para el Uzumaki.

Pero no, todo se fue al cadalso después.

— Acompáñanos, Kakashi y sirve que me invitas a cenar. ¡Me muero de hambre, 'ttebayo! —una sonrisa zorruna se adueñó de los labios de Uzumaki, y ambos portadores del sharingan sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo.

* * *

**NaruSasu …Eternally missed… NaruSasu**

* * *

_.  
_

_Días después…_

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el centro de pergaminos, libros, reportes y una que otra perturbadora fotografía. Todo relacionado a la tragedia del Clan Uchiha, desarrollada una noche por el que se creía, la mejor esperanza de esa sangre. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer en un momento dado, como si el polvo en esos documentos fuera el peor de los venenos; había tantos nombres, tantos padres, hijos, esposas… gente que alguna vez tuvo una vida, y en una noche todo eso se terminó, como si fueran simples piezas de ajedrez que fueron perdidas en el proceso de un entretenido juego… Un juego en el que al parecer sólo ganó una persona…

Una persona a la que alguna vez él miró con respeto.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé", se dijo mientras sellaba todos los documentos en un pergamino de tamaño mediano y lo depositaba en la estantería más alta de todo su departamento. No es como si no le gustara la misión de un espía, pero no cuando tenía que hacerlo para invadir la privacidad de una persona cercana.

_._

_***flash back***_

El día en la torre Hokage era de lo más tranquilo, las misiones eran entregadas y los reportes también. Umino Iruka, era quien estaba en ese momento entregando las que serían para los nuevos genins de la aldea; sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo cuando veía entrar a los que habían sido sus alumnos, al lado de su nuevo sensei, y cumpliendo con las misiones que les darían experiencia y oportunidades para desarrollarse en el medio que era el de un ninja real. En el mismo edificio, andaba un joven jounin algo menor que Iruka, sólo que éste no andaba quieto en ninguna parte, pues su cargo lo hacía tener que estar en constante movimiento de un lado a otro. Casi nunca se encontraban, o al menos no de frente y no a menos que estuviera presente el Tercer Hokage, que, siendo jefe de ambos, a veces los hacía tener que convivir cuando tenían que armar los equipos de genins, o planear los exámenes chunnin.

Ésta vez, era una de esas al parecer. Pues el tercero le había llamado apenas abrió los ojos.

— ¿Puedes decirme para qué la insistencia? Tuve a dos ANBU tocando mi puerta y esperando por mí desde las 6 de la mañana. Me dormí a las 2 de la madrugada 'ttebayo. —Dijo algo molesto el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con gesto cansado. Ése día no traía su protector en la frente, si no colgando como collar sobre sus hombros. Había tenido que hacer un montón de papeleo la noche anterior y agradecería tener un poco de paz antes del trabajo, en vez de ser forzado a presentarse temprano. Y no vestía su chaleco verde, como cualquier chunnin-jounin de la aldea de la hoja; sólo el suéter de color negro con las espirales rojas en sus brazos.

Iruka, parado al lado del Kage, frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado la forma poco respetuosa con que, a su parecer, el Uzumaki trataba a su superior. Lo trataba como si fuera su abuelo y no su líder.

Pero, en vez de molestarse, el tercero rio un poco para sorpresa del castaño y berrinche del rubio. — Lo de los ANBU fue simple diversión mía, esperaba verte llegar en pijama o algo parecido.

Iruka pudo imaginarse una gotita bajar por su nuca ante lo infantil del comentario.

— ¿Por qué crees que tuvieron que sacarme a rastras? —preguntó retóricamente el rubio. Al parecer, no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse como era debido.

— Bueno, pero de todas formas era necesario hacerte levantar temprano —dijo el viejo después de reír un poco a costa de quien consideraba un nieto. Le hizo un gesto con la mano al muchacho para que, después de acercarse, le entregara una hoja.

— ¿Una misión? —preguntó temeroso el rubio.

— Algo así —asintió Sarutobi cuando Naruto tomó el documento en sus manos.

—…Esto es un… reporte de conducta. Sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

El Kage asintió. Para después mirar hacia Iruka.

— El consejo junto con Hokage-sama, han llegado a pensar que lo mejor es tener en vigilancia constante a Sasuke —explicó el de cabellos café mirando a Naruto, quien se había dado la vuelta mirando por el gran ventanal, para su molestia. — No es como si fuera peligroso ni nada parecido, pero han pasado ciertos "malentendidos" con genins de otros equipos y también llama la atención la cantidad de reportes que tienen que hacerse referentes a su comportamiento durante las misiones.

— Entonces, eso es trabajo de Kakashi, no veo porqué me lo dicen a mí.

— Se te ha visto entrenando al muchacho —agregó el kage quitándose el acostumbrado sombrero que llevaba y dejándolo sobre la mesa, dejando ver su calva. — Podemos decir que te tiene confianza. Al igual que con él, también sé que tú relación con Kakashi es cercana.

Naruto asintió. — Sí. Me ha dicho que ha habido problemas dentro del equipo. Pero no es como si los genins a esa edad fueran muy serios y no-competitivos. Yo solía pelear mucho con Kiba, o con el payaso de Neji 'ttebayo. Y no por eso mandaron a alguien a espiarme.

Iruka miró al tercero, pues en realidad él también opinaba que lo de poner a alguien que vigilara a su antiguo alumno era una medida demasiado extrema. Considerando que tenía 12 años.

— Tenemos motivos para creer que Itachi está en el país del fuego.

Ante aquella revelación el rubio se quedó estático. _¿Itachi-senpai?_ Pensó.

— Entonces esto no es para "vigilarlo" si no para "protegerlo" —terminó diciendo el Uzumaki después de un rato mirando a la nada. — Espero que no creas que puedo ponerme frente a Itachi y ganarle en un uno a uno como si fuera cosa de coser y cantar. Porque ambos sabemos que eso no es posible.

El Kage asintió. — Claro que no te estoy pidiendo que seas su guardaespaldas por si Itachi quiere volver. Sólo quiero que Sasuke tenga un apoyo, además de evitar que, debido a su conducta, le prohíban inscribirse a los exámenes chunnin.

— ¿Los exámenes chunnin? —preguntó algo espantado Umino, tratando de entender lo que trataba de decir el anciano— Hokage-sama, no es que dude de sus decisiones, pero… Estamos hablando de unos genins recién graduados, no tienen muchos meses de entrenamiento y echarles encima un examen como ése…

— Naruto ya era chunnin a los 12 —le recordó el hombre mayor. Aquella mirada y aquel tono de voz parecían al que usaba un abuelo, o incluso un padre, cuando presumía de los talentos natos de su hijo. — Además, tiene a Kakashi como maestro, no veo que tenga de sorprendente que él chico sea todo un prodigio. Es un Uchiha, después de todo.

— Pero… —Intentó protestar el moreno— Pero son unos niños y los ninjas que se presentarán al examen…

— Lo necesita… —El muchacho de cabello rubio se dio la vuelta, y los dos hombres no estaban muy seguros de sí estaba hablando con ellos o consigo mismo. — Si él está cerca… vendrá a terminar con lo que comenzó… Y no voy a permitírselo.

Sandaime cerró los ojos a la par que asentía.

— Entonces te lo dejo Naruto —le dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento y abriendo sus sabios pero cansados ojos. — Vas a reportarte a Iruka, quiero estar al tanto del comportamiento de Sasuke. Ahora, me iré a desayunar un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana. Les recomiendo lo mismo —agregó volteándose inocentemente—, podría ser malo para su salud el estar aquí desde tan temprano… un Sábado.

Tanto el castaño como el rubio le enviaron sendas miradas de advertencia a su Hokage, debido a que si ellos estaban a esa hora, en el trabajo, en Sábado ¡Era precisamente por su culpa!

Después de que el anciano escapara de sus dos vástagos, la atmósfera cayó levemente.

—Ne, Umino-sensei, —lo llamó el escandaloso jounin— ¿qué día debo buscarlo para entregar mi reporte?

El Umino se desencajó unos segundos. ¿"Sensei"?

— Además de dónde, porque sería muy sospechoso irlo a buscar a la academia. —El rubio se rascó la nuca pensando antes de decir: — Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo entrar a la academia a menos que Kakashi me acompañe 'ttebayo.

— Una cosa Uzumaki —dijo en tono duro el maestro, que hasta para él era raro escuchar esa voz. — Si estoy dispuesto a trabajar en el mismo edificio que tú es por el Hokage-sama, y no estoy para nada a gusto de tener que tratarte más que eso; pero como dije, es por el Hokage. Así que limítate a entregar cada tercer día el reporte y podrías largarte más rápido con Hatake-san.

El maestro tomó entonces los papeles que había traído consigo. Mordiéndose la alengua y reprimiéndose mentalmente por no poder mantener la compostura cuando el mocoso jounin mencionaba a aquel hombre. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no era su asunto. Así que controlándose, salió de la oficina de su superior dejando al chico de ojos azules completamente pasmado y confundido debido a la extraña contestación del mayor. Naruto a veces era demasiado inocente…

***Fin del Flash back***

* * *

******NaruSasu …Eternally missed… NaruSasu**

* * *

.

— Sakura, dije que mantuvieras tus ojos abiertos —Volvió a decir el peliblanco mientras hacía que su joven estudiante quedara de espaldas a él y con su mano derecha rozaba una kunai con el cuello pálido de ella. Su mano izquierda (como siempre) sostenía su edición de Icha-Icha Paradise. Sus movimientos eran seguros y ágiles, pero su rostro se mantenía impregnado de aburrimiento, como si el entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo con sus pupilos fuera algo tan monótono que lo llenara de pereza.

— ¡Juujin Bunshin! —Gritó Kou unos metros más lejos. Akeru, su pequeño perro negro, se convirtió en un clon que el muchacho utilizó para poder atacar a su sensei desde dos flancos distintos. La idea no era para nada mala, si no fuera porque ese sensei era Hatake Kakashi, probablemente hubiera funcionado.

Al momento de acercarse ambos "Inuzuka", y después de una pequeña explosión que liberó un poco de humo. Se dieron cuenta de que quien había recibido los ataques había sido un pedazo de tronco.

Momentos después se escucharon varias cosas. Una cuerda correrse, un grito ahogado (y nada masculino, debemos agregar), los ladridos de un perro y una rama meciéndose. ¿Lo que ocasionó aquello? Un niño de cabellos castaños con pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas, estaba volteado de cabeza, amarrado en uno de sus tobillos con una cuerda en una rama de un árbol. El muchacho soltó otro grito:

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó enojado— ¡Ya van dos veces!

Naruto sonrió desde su posición. Podían pasar años, pero ese viejo truco siempre servía.

Ése día había ido dónde el equipo 7, pero no sólo por el deseo de comenzar con su misión. Pues, aunque no quisiera declararlo, había sentido una ansiedad casi insoportable la noche anterior… mejor dicho: los últimos días. No estaba nervioso por las recientes noticias que involucraban a un moreno que alguna vez fue su senpai y colega; pero estaba seguro de que si se llegara a dar el momento de una pelea, él no sería el ganador. Y eso le carcomía los nervios de sólo pensarlo. Porque no tenía miedo a la derrota, o a ser pisoteado en el campo de batalla (ya había vivido esas situaciones), simplemente, no quería que el moreno menor, que apenas comenzaba su camino ninja, se viera implicado.

Sintió una pedazo de madera caer al suelo cuando su puño impactó con la corteza del gran árbol en dónde estaba recargado mientras observaba el "leve" entrenamiento de los pequeños genins.

— Mierda… —susurró viendo el enrojecimiento en sus nudillos y una pequeña cortada en uno de ellos. La gran herida de hace unos días con la shuriken gigante, estaba totalmente curada, y ni cicatriz había dejado a su paso. Así que no era necesario atender aquel pequeño rasgón que acababa de ganarse. — ¡Eso es 'ttebayo! —se dijo contento y orgulloso consigo mismo debido a la idea (gran idea, según él), que acababa de sembrarse en su pequeña y revoltosa cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó por unos segundos para después volverse una línea a la par que su mirada se enfriaba. Se mordió el labio superior, sopesando posibilidades y tratando de adivinar algunas reacciones que podrían traer consigo sus próximas acciones.

Porque… Quizá no fuera rival para darle alcance al destructor del clan Uchiha…

Pero ése era el punto de cuestión: "Él". Él era el que no podía. Él.

'_Divino sea el ser un monstruo'._ Pensó llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose despreocupadamente sobre la corteza del árbol de manzanas.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! —Animaba Sakura desviando así la atención del joven rubio, que se encontró con la chica detrás de un arbusto de moras junto a Kou. Ambos observaban una interesante pelea, y no era para menos.

De un lado estaba "Copy ninja", como había sido apodado desde hace años, mientras que del otro lado estaba en único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. La pelea no era algo demasiado extrema en cuanto a técnicas, pero nadie podía negar que Sasuke se hubiera convertido desde su graduación, en uno de los mejores genins con los que contaba la aldea en ese momento. Desde su propia promoción, Naruto no había visto movimientos tan bien marcados en un ninja de baja categoría. Recordó a Neji, mientras miraba al de cabellos negros esquivar con maestría tanto shurikens como kunais. Sonrió socarronamente, recordando la expresión de confusión que había puesto su amigo ojiblanco cuando él se movía de manera parecida durante su pelea por el título de chunnin.

— Supongo que no debería extrañarme el verte aquí —escuchó una vocecilla aguda a unos pasos de sí.

— ¡Umino-sensei! —Su grito retumbó en el bosque haciendo que los pupilos de su amigo (menos Sasuke, que a fuerzas quería conseguir clavarle una kunai en el cuello a su sensei), voltearan hacia su posición. El Hatake simplemente se deshizo del agarre de su alumno y miró también hacia el árbol dónde sabía que estaba su amigo. El rubio estaba junto a un hombre de cabellos castaños y una rara cicatriz de una mejilla a otra pasando por su nariz. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, pues trabajaba en el mismo lugar que su rubio, y a pesar de no tener nada que ver con él, habían hablado a la hora de la entrega de misiones y formación de equipos genins.

Iruka frunció el ceño, de nuevo, demasiado incómodo por la manera tan informal con la que lo trataba el joven.

— ¿Qué sucede, Iruka-san? —Preguntó el peliblanco, cerrando momentáneamente su libro y alejándose de sus estudiantes. La mueca en los labios de Sasuke dejaba en claro su sentimiento de desagrado por aquel que se atrevió a interrumpir su "duelo a muerte" que creía comenzar a entablar con el jounin mayor.

— Hokage-sama llama al equipo 7. Al parecer habrá una misión y todos los demás equipos están ocupados.

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Sasuke.

¿Sólo por eso es que les daba la misión? ¿Por qué no contaban con más opciones?

Bueno… —Dijo el de ojos azules levantando sus brazos y regresando a su cómoda postura cerrando ahora los ojos— ya que ustedes andarán persiguiendo algún gato o algo parecido, yo mientras iré a almorzar al Ichiraku 'ttebayo.

— Hokage-sama quiere verte también, Uzumaki-kun.

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero no contestó inmediatamente.

Al parecer, el quipo 7 por fin tendría una verdadera misión.

— Ne, anciano… ¿No son algo… inexpertos para algo así? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios mirando a su Hokage, sin notar la mirada furiosa del nombrado por aquel adjetivo que le dedicaba el chico cada vez que se le daba la gana. A su lado, Iruka también frunció el ceño.

— ¡Podemos con ello, Uzumaki-san! —Dijo Kou sonriendo. Akeru ladró sobre la cabeza de su amo, contento también por la noticia.

El ojiazul parecía querer replicar.

— Irás tú también, no te preocupes Naruto —informó el hombre mayor para sorpresa de todos.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kou sonrieron complacidos. Kakashi ya lo había adivinado desde el momento en que Iruka les había informado que también Naruto necesitaba estar presente, y aunque no entendiera la razón, no iba a discutirla. Pero para Iruka, no fue una noticia para nada agradable.

— ¿Huh? —preguntó el muchacho rubio mirando a su líder, sin entender muy bien.

— ¿Hokage-sama? —preguntó Iruka al mismo tiempo que el jounin menor.

— Necesitas despejarte, además una práctica en campo te ayudará. No queremos que te oxides en cuanto a habilidades ninja se refiere. —Explicó el hombre sonriendo y colocando su pipa entre sus labios, a pesar de la sorpresa de su "nieto", él se mostró feliz y hasta divertido mirando sus expresiones. El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció un poco, y el hombre supo inmediatamente a qué se debía aquella catarsis, por lo que agregó: — ¿O vas a cuestionar la decisión de tu Kage? —sonrió.

Las verdaderas intenciones del anciano no estaban muy alejadas de las que dejó salir de sus labios, pues en parte no quería que el muchacho olvidara lo que era ser un ninja. Pero también lo hacía porque el muchacho de cabellos rubios no era un secretario, a pesar de que él mismo se hiciera creer lo contrario. Naruto era un ninja poderoso, un muchacho revoltoso y un niño alegre; el que le pusieran en aquel puesto se debía a que querían tener al Kyubi dominado y en vigilancia, y no había nadie mejor para ello que el mismo Hokage. Pero éste sabía que el Uzumaki no era feliz, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara explotando y exigiendo vivir sus derechos que tenía de salir a hacer misiones. Y eso, sin contar la idea en la que el pueblo tenía al nombrado.

Si Naruto no explotaba por no poder salir de la aldea, lo haría contra el pueblo que tanto amaba y tan mal lo trataba.

El muchacho sonrió también entonces, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por la alegría. Y es que, según los ancianos del concejo, él no tenía permitido salir de la aldea; al ser el recipiente del nueve colas, desde niño había estado sujeto a ciertas normas para su "protección", pero la realidad es que querían tenerlo en la mira. Por lo que, la noticia de que el Jinchuriki se había salido como perro por su casa, al país de las Olas… no iba a gustarles mucho.

Un pensamiento más pasó por la mente del Hokage: aprovecharía para contratar una secretaria durante la ausencia del rubio ojiazul.

Nadie dudaba de las cualidades de Naruto como ninja… pero con el papeleo era un fiasco.

* * *

.

**Hoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Gomene ¡!** Sé que esto es como una grosería. Según esto, **desde el 28 de Octubre que éste fic no conoce la luz de una actualización** ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Yo no! La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en mi cuenta de Fanfiction desde hace algún tiempo, que me puse las pilas para actualizar caps de cada una de mis historias. Pero es que han pasado cosas en mi vida que me han hecho alejarme de lo que es éste maravilloso mundo, lo siento muchísimo, espero seguir contando con ustedes preciosas.

**¡Lo siento!**

Pero, es que, les cuento que ahora ando metida también en el mundo del Fandub, que es cuando adaptas una canción en tu idioma y las cantas con la pista original (karaoke) y así. Y pues he estado en eso en mis ratos libres. También he estado en cosas del cole, estudiando y así porque acabamos el 2do periodo (cada periodo es de 3 meses) y pues hubo calificaciones, exámenes, exposiciones y demás.

Ahora, para ponerme una fecha a MÍ y para que USTEDES no me maten, les aviso: **SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN: 13 de Febrero.**

**Habrá un especial de San Valentín (?) Puede ser :D**

Agradecimiento especial: **¡Karura-chan!** Y aprovechando se las presento, es mi Beta-reader :D La escena de cuando llega Kakashi a la casa de Naru fue idea de ella, además de que me ha ayudado a pulir varios detallines por ahí y sin ella quizá mis musas no se hubieran puesto las pilas. Ya estan algo oxidadas por el tiempo XD

***.*  
**

**SPOILER DEL MANGA….. (NO LEAS lo siguiente si no has leído hasta el manga 619)**

El final comienza a acercarse, y de la emoción casi me hago pipí ¡! ¡Mi Sasu-chan ha vuelto a la aldea! Vale… No como quisiera, pero ha regresado y eso es bueno, ¿ne? Waaaa ¿Apoco no Minato-sama se ve sexy y guapo hasta siendo un zombie del Edo Tenzei? ¡Kyaaa~! Me emocioné tanto durante éste último cap. del manga. ¡Orochimaru sigue cayéndome mal, y ahora más con eso de que ya puede mover sus manitas libremente! ¡Y los 4 más grandes de entre los grandes han sido resucitados! Waaaaaaaa No quiero ver a Naruto peleando contra su papá D': Porque no sería como cuando Gaara peleó contra su papá, porque como que ya había cierta (mucha) discordia entre ambos. Pero con Naruto y Minato no es así… Ellos sí se quieren TT_TT Siento que Kishimoto me va a hacer llorar. Pero... pero ¡No me trago eso de los Uchihas que aman tanto hasta el punto de creer la razón!

Juro que si Kishimoto sale con la estupidez de que Sasuke cambia por el amor y así... ¡Dejo de ver la serie/leer el manga!

* * *

Les mando miles de besos, espero sus comentarios sobre este cap.

**Riitzu… _¡OFF!_**


End file.
